Descubriendo el amor
by Uru.f
Summary: Continuación después de la segunda temporada de "Anne with an e". Gilbert está locamente enamorado de Ana, cansado de que las cosas sigan igual desde que volvió hace un año a Avonlea, está decidido a hacer algo al respecto.
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola!, es la primera vez que escribo y publico un fanfic, espero que os guste.**

 **Este fanfic está basado en la serie de TV, por lo que las edades son las de la serie, y no las del libro. En la primera temporada Ana dijo tener 13 años, y aunque la edad de Gilbert no se menciona, parece tener 2 años más a lo sumo.**

 **La acción transcurre unos meses después del último capítulo de la segunda temporada.**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Gilbert Blythe estaba locamente enamorado de Ana Shirley Cuthbert, tan era así, que no podía evitar encontrarse pensando en ella en los momentos más inesperados, mientras reparaba una valla, se cepillaba los dientes, o cuando veía a Bash y a su mujer, en esos momentos era cuando más pensaba en ella.

Al ver, a la que consideraba su nueva familia, tan felices y enamorados, se imaginaba así mismo con Ana disfrutando de esa dicha, pero la realidad, era bien distinta.

A pesar de que ella le dijo que iba a intentar dejar a un lado su rivalidad, no había sido así, quizás era un poco más agradable, pero seguía queriendo superarlo en todo.

Al principio, ese afán por dejarlo atrás, lo había cautivado, Ana era muy apasionada en lo que se proponía, pero llegados a este punto, Gilbert necesitaba que su relación evolucionara.

Ana ya no tenía 13 años, como cuando la conoció, ahora tenía 15, la cual no era una mala edad para plantearse algo más. Llevaba esperando por Ana dos años, y deseaba que ella se fijará en él como algo más que su rival, quería que lo viera de la misma forma que él la veía a ella.

Cierto era, que ella no era del todo indiferente hacia su persona, eso al menos lo tenía ganado, Ana estaba obsesionada en no quedar detrás de él, pero aparte de eso, no encontraba ningún indicativo romántico que le hiciera pensar que ella sentía algo más. Todo lo contrario que Ruby Gillis, que no hacía otra cosa que mandar señales claras y directas de que estaba enamorada de él, algo que él no alentaba en absoluto, quizás por esa razón, Ana ni siquiera se había planteado fijarse en él, por respeto a su amiga.

Gilbert suspiró, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¡continuamente se encontraba pensando en lo mismo!, tenía que hacer algo..., ¿pero qué?, no podía simplemente acercarse a Ana y hablarle acerca de sus sentimientos, se sorprendería, si, pero antes de analizar siquiera los suyos propios, lo rechazaría sin dudarlo, no, no estaba preparado para eso, tendría que doblar sus esfuerzos para que ella se fijara en él.

Ana se sentía muy incómoda, estaba en la escuela, sentada en coro con el resto de las chicas, como normalmente hacían a la hora del almuerzo, pero en esta ocasión estaban siendo especialmente pesadas con lo mismo, siempre hablaban de chicos, amor y besos, pero ese día las chicas no paraban de idear maneras de juntar a Ruby con Gilbert.

No es como si estuviera enamorada de Gilbert, pero no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho cada vez que lo imaginaba con Ruby.

\- Ana - la llamó Diana - Estás inusualmente callada hoy, ¿te ocurre algo?

\- Es verdad, tu siempre participas y se te ocurren las mejores ideas - continuó Ruby.

Ana meditó sus palabras, en otras ocasiones habría participado la que más, pero respecto a este tema, no sólo no quería, si no que no se le ocurría nada.

\- Pienso que quizás habría que saber antes si Gilbert está interesado en tener novia o no - terminó diciendo.

\- ¡ Oh Ana!, como siempre, tienes toda la razón - Ruby sonrió de oreja a oreja - Pero...¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?

\- Quizás Ana podría preguntárselo, ellos dos se llevan bien, y no debes tener miedo Ruby, ya que todo el mundo sabe de su rivalidad- propuso Jane Andrews.

Diana miró a su amiga de soslayo con media sonrisa, desde que no quiso entregarle la carta de Gilbert a Ruby, siempre la chinchaba diciendo que le interesaba Gilbert.

\- No podría preguntarle tal cosa, ¡no creo que sea adecuado!. - sentenció.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ana!, ¿desde cuándo te importa hacer lo adecuado?. - sonrió Diana.

Ana la fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente la mataría luego por eso.

\- Por favor Ana, eres la única que puede preguntar eso sin que parezca demasiado sospechoso - rogó Ruby.

¿Demasiado sospechoso?, ¡era totalmente sospechoso!, Ana gimió para sus adentros y miró al coro de chicas que la observaban esperanzadas.

\- ¡Oh, vale!, lo haré, pero espero que tengáis en cuenta de que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad y que seguramente Gilbert no me contestará.

Las chicas rompieron en un coro de risas a la vez que batían ligeramente las palmas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Ana! - la abrazó Ruby - eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo preguntarás? - inquirió Josie Pye - Podrías hacerlo ahora.

\- Es mejor que lo haga en un ambiente más privado, con el resto de chicos por aquí seguro que no sale bien - añadió Diana.

\- Creo que lo más sensato es hacerlo a la salida - Ruby apretó la mano de Ana - por hoy no me importa que vayáis juntos a casa - sonrió.

Ana jamás pensó que iba a salir todo tan precipitado, ¿tendría que preguntarle hoy?, miro de soslayo en dirección a Gilbert, y como desde hacía tiempo le venía pasando, sus miradas se encontraron. Gilbert sonrió y ella giró la cabeza rápidamente. ¡Maravilloso!, ahora creería que le temía, pensó amargamente, aquella conversación la tenía trastocada.

\- Esta bien, intentaré preguntarle a la salida.


	2. Capítulo II

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Gilbert estuvo durante toda la escuela ansioso, había decidido acercarse más a Ana, y curiosamente, como si ella supiera lo que se proponía, se la veía más nerviosa y esquiva que de costumbre, ¿Quizás por fin se había percatado de sus sentimientos?

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Ana se quedó esperando en el descansillo de la escuela, Gilbert pensaba acercarse para hablar, pero le extrañó verla sóla esperando, cuando todas las chicas habían salido ya.

Se acercó cautelosamente a ella, estaba tan guapa con las mejillas sonrosadas y las trenzas un poco desechas. Ana se puso aún más tensa, si es que eso era posible.

-Hola Ana, ¿te encuentras bien? – Gilbert frunció el ceño, se le acababa de ocurrir que quizás algo iba mal.

Ana alzó la vista desafiante.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias.

Gilbert evaluó la situación mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí porque te esperaba – Ana se puso aún más roja y empezó a titubear – esto…, esperaba que…, pudieras contestar a una pregunta.

-¡Vaya!, justo iba a preguntarte si me permites acompañarte parte del camino a casa – sonrió.

-Me parece bien, así mientras podemos… - Ana se aclaró la garganta – podré preguntarte eso.

Gilbert no podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué querría preguntarle?

Salieron hacia el bosque, el cual se encontraba ya cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve, Navidad estaba cerca y cómo el año anterior, Gilbert pensaba hacerle un regalo a Ana.

Estuvieron andando un rato en silencio, él estaba nervioso, pero Ana parecía estarlo más, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Gilbert rompió el silencio.

-Y bien, ¿qué querías preguntar?

Ana se paró en seco y lo miro con expresión… ¿asustada?

-Ana, no quiero parecer pesado, pero, ¿de verdad no ocurre nada?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior pensativa, pareció relajarse y le sonrió, lo que hizo que una sensación cálida brotara en el pecho de Gilbert.

-No, perdona, sé que me estoy comportando un poco extraña – Ana suspiró – creo que lo mejor será que lo pregunte de una vez – cuadro los hombros y lo miro fijamente, él no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo – Gilbert, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener novia?

Se quedó callado mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba preguntando, no debía haberlo entendido bien.

-¿Qué? – terminó preguntando extrañado.

-Perdona, obviamente que has pensado en tener novia alguna vez, ha sido una pregunta ridícula, quería decir en estos momentos, si actualmente te gustaría tener novia – Ana lo miró expectante.

Gilbert abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar, seguro que se veía estúpido boqueando como un pez, pero... ¿qué, en nombre de Dios, le estaba preguntando?, ¿qué si quería novia ahora?, ¡claro!, pero las cosas iban imprevistamente rápidas, ¿acaso quería decir que Ana sentía lo mismo que él?

Ella seguía mirándolo, así que decidió contestar.

-Sí, me gustaría tener novia – y sonrió de todo corazón.

¿Por qué Gilbert la miraba como si tuviera delante el pastel más delicioso de chocolate?, ¡si hasta le brillaban los ojos!, tenía la cara sonrosada y lo cierto era, que estaba guapísimo…No, no debería pensar si estaba guapo o no, había sido enviada para recoger información para Ruby.

El ambiente se volvió un tanto incómodo, Ana carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y bajo la vista.

-Bien, eso era todo, muchas… - Ana se vio interrumpida por la mano de Gilbert bajo su mentón, el cual alzo para que lo mirara.

Se había acercado a ella, y la miraba de aquella forma que la ponía tan nerviosa.

-Ana, ¿por qué me has hecho esa pregunta?

Gilbert estaba tan cerca, el corazón de Ana se desbocó, sentía los dedos de él aún en su mentón, él la miraba de forma tan penetrante, que sentía que perdía la fuerza en las piernas, ¿acaso iba a besarla?

Ana sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos, se separó de él y contesto atropelladamente.

-Ruby quería saberlo y me pidió que te preguntará.

La expresión de Gilbert cambió bruscamente, se tornó del todo desapasionada, y el brillo en sus ojos se apagó.

-Ah…, vaya, bien podría haberlo preguntado ella, no deberías hacer este tipo de encargos – se separó de ella y se caló su gorra – si me disculpas, debo volver rápido a casa, hasta mañana – y se fue rápidamente en dirección a su casa.

Ana se quedó allí un rato más, se sentía mal, sabía que le había hecho daño a Gilbert, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo.

.

.

Gilbert quería gritar, o golpear algo, no se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida.

Que pagado de sí mismo había estado para pensar que detrás de la pregunta había algo más, cuan tonto había parecido esperando que Ana le dijera que estaba interesada en él.

Se sentó en un tronco caído para enfriar sus pensamientos antes de llegar a casa, la cual compartía con Bash, mientras este se construía una nueva.

Quizás estaba llegando el momento de dejarlo correr, después de la humillación que acababa de vivir, no se sentía con la energía de cambiar las cosas que le había embargado aquella mañana. Iba a darse un tiempo, a centrarse en sus cosas e intentar pensar menos en Ana.


	3. Capítulo III

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Ana apenas había podido dormir esa noche, no podía sacar de su cabeza la expresión de desilusión de Gilbert, y aún menos, como la miraba cuando la forzó a levantar la vista para verlo.

Aunque en aquel momento no llegará a admitirlo, sabía que de haberle dado un beso, ella le habría correspondido, y era eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada… ¿Por qué habría querido besarla Gilbert?, aunque quizás no fue así, tal vez sólo se lo pareció a ella, pero…¿Por qué ansiaba tanto ese beso?, esa era la verdadera cuestión.

Ya estaba cerca del punto de encuentro que habían acordado las chicas para que les contara lo sucedido antes de ir a la escuela. Ana estaba nerviosa porque no sabía bien que decirles, aunque supuso que lo mejor sería contar simplemente los hechos, sin mencionar expresiones o sensaciones.

Fue la última en llegar, las demás estaban ya allí esperándola. Ruby fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

-¿Y bien?, ¿pudiste preguntarle?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?, ¡Oh, Ana!, estoy que no vivo desde ayer.

Ana sonrió a Ruby, y enlazando su brazo con el de ella, se acercó al resto del grupo, que rápidamente se apiñaron a su alrededor.

-Efectivamente pude realizarle dicha pregunta, y es una enorme satisfacción informaros de que su respuesta, aunque no esperada, ya sabéis que pensaba que jamás contestaría, los chicos no suelen hablar de este tipo de cosas, ¡y menos con las chicas!, y el hecho de que yo le preguntara, y además, de forma tan directa, es del todo inusual, por lo que si en vez de contestarme me hubiera dejado allí, no hubiera sido del todo improbable, puesto que…

-Ana – intervino Diana – te vas por las ramas, ¿qué dijo?

Las miradas de todas las chicas estaban puestas en ella, la miraban impacientes, bueno, Josie Pye la miraba con desde como solía hacer, así que decidió contestar, a pesar de que sintió como si le clavaran algo en el pecho cuando lo hizo.

-Quiere tener novia, ahora.

La euforia estalló con risas y palmas, Ruby la abrazó dándole las gracias, pero mientras más felices se veían las demás, más triste se sentía ella.

Empezaron a andar para la escuela, Diana se puso junto a ella, quedándose un poco rezagadas, Diana enlazó el brazo con el suyo y la miro seria.

-Ana… ¿qué más pasó con Gilbert?, te conozco y sé que ocultas algo.

-Diana, realmente no pasó nada, pero me siento tan mal…, creo que le hice daño, pero no se me ocurre porque.

-Cuéntame, ¿Por qué crees que le hiciste daño?

Ana respiró profundamente y se paró para poder ver a su amiga de frente.

-Al principio se veía muy feliz, pero en cuanto se enteró de que la información era para Ruby…

-¿Le dijiste que era para Ruby? – la interrumpió Diana.

\- Si, ¡ya sé que no debería haberlo hecho!, pero me miraba de una forma…

-¿Cómo te miraba? – Diana parecía súper ilusionada por la respuesta.

-¡¡Me miraba como si fuera algún tipo de postre exquisito!!

-¡Oh, Ana!, ¿por eso le dijiste lo de Ruby?

-¡Claro!, no sabía que más hacer, era una situación incómoda en demasía, y justo después de decirle eso, su actitud cambió y se fue a casa.

-¿De qué forma cambió?

-Puso cara de desilusión, cómo un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito… ¡Oh, Diana!, ¿qué pudo haberle causado daño a Gilbert?, no dejo de preguntármelo desde ayer.

Diana sonrió y empezó a caminar otra vez, Ana la alcanzó y se puso a la par.

-Ana, creo que a Gilbert le gustas.

"Otra como Cole" murmuró Ana para sí, a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Gilbert la evitaba, o al menos eso le había parecido esas dos últimas semanas, quizás lo que pasaba era que estaba más consciente de él, y por eso se lo parecía, pero la sensación de que la evitaba era cada vez más fuerte.

Él, ignoraba rivalidad que siempre habían tenido, tampoco intentaba hablarle, pero sobretodo, ya no se cruzaban sus miradas… jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que echaría tanto de menos aquellos cruces de miradas, y la correspondiente sonrisa de Gilbert al hacerlo.

Nadie a parte de ella parecía darse cuenta, porque no es como si no le hablara, lo hacía, pero sólo cuando era necesario. Lo cierto era, que lo echaba de menos, y muchas noches se dormía pensando en aquella tarde en la que creyó que iba a besarla.

En cuanto a Ruby Gillis y sus avances con Gilbert… habían sido más bien escasos, él la trataba con cortesía, pero nada más, incluso casualmente siempre tenía compromisos que atender cuando surgía la posibilidad de quedarse con ella a solas.

Ana no podía evitar alegrarse de que fuera así, aunque por otro lado se entristecía por pensar de esa forma, era como si traicionara a Ruby.

Pronto llegó Nochebuena, y como el año anterior, Marilla había invitado a Gilbert ya la familia de Bash a cenar a casa para celebrarla. Gilbert la última vez le dio un detalle, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que este año también lo hiciera, ella por su parte lo haría, quería que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes, así que como no sabía tejer, ni tampoco pintar, había estado trabajando en un micro relato.

En breve llegarían los invitados, y aún tenía que envolver el micro relato y vestirse, en esto último puso especial esmero, cepilló su pelo hasta que lucio lustroso, y se lo recogió en sus dos trenzas características, sólo que en esta ocasión las dejo menos apretadas y se sacó varios mechones del flequillo. Se vistió con su vestido más bonito, o mejor dicho, su único vestido bonito, y bajo para ayudar con los últimos preparativos.

-Vaya Ana, que guapa estas – dijo Mathew al verla.

-Gracias Mathew, tú también te ves espléndido – sonrió

-Dejad de agasajaros y preparad la mesa, tienen que estar a punto de llegar – recordó Marilla.

Mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos, escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta, Ana notó que se le subía el corazón a la garganta, terminó y se acercó al salón a saludar.

Allí estaban los tres, Bash con su esposa y Gilbert, el cual estaba muy apuesto, y por primera vez en días sus miradas se cruzaron, Ana sonrió, pero Gilbert miró a Marilla que en ese momento le decía algo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡si es la encantadora Ana de las Tejas Verdes!, estás muy guapa, ¿verdad Gilbert? – saludó Bash.

Gilbert entonces la miró.

-Hola Ana, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias… - aunque la había halagado, no parecía que fuera de corazón - ¡Vosotros también!, en especial usted Sra. Mary, ¡ese vestido es exquisito!.

Pronto empezaron todos a hablar, y Ana se acercó a Gilbert.

-Bueno, imagino que tendréis hambre, ¿pasamos a la cocina? – sugirió Marilla.

Gilbert se dispuso a seguir a los demás, el año anterior la ayudó a apagar las velas del árbol y fue cuando aprovechó para darle el regalo, pero parecía que éste año, esa no era su intención. Ana se puso muy nerviosa, y lo asió del brazo para detenerlo, él, se giró para verla.

-Espera, ayúdame con las velas del árbol, por favor – le pidió Ana.


	4. Capítulo IV

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Esto sí que no lo había esperado, Ana le estaba pidiendo algo, y lo miraba con tal desesperación que ni se le ocurrió negarse.

-Claro – contestó, y se acercó al árbol para empezar a apagar las velas.

Ana, rápidamente, se puso junto a él a hacer lo mismo, cuando terminaron, ella se quedó en silencio, se la veía muy nerviosa, ya que no paraba de retorcer las manos.

El ambiente era incómodo, Gilbert carraspeó para romper el silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a cenar – termino diciendo.

Y entonces, vio con sorpresa, como los ojos de Ana se anegaban en lágrimas.

-¿Ana?, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?

Ana siguió llorando, y negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Gilbert solo quería consolarla, hacer que dejara de llorar, ayudarla a olvidar lo que fuera que iba mal.

-Ana, por favor, no llores, dime que es lo que pasa.

Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, no pudo pensar en sus acciones, solo obedeció a su instinto de consolarla, pero entonces ella lo apartó de un empujón, Gilbert la miro sorprendido, ella lo miraba con… ¿enfado?

-¿Qué…?

-¡¿Tan malo fue lo que hice que ni siquiera vas a regalarme por navidad?! – gritó Ana.

A Gilbert le pilló tan de sorpresa que al pronto no sabía que decir, ¿ella esperaba un regalo de él?, pero…

-Pe-pero ¡si tú tampoco me regalas!

-¡Esta vez sí!, pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, pero no es así, realmente has cambiado con respecto a mí – sollozó – aquí tienes – le lanzó un pequeño paquete que estaba al pie del árbol – Feliz navidad Sr. Blythe.

Y se escabulló rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Gilbert se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer, habían alzado la voz, así que era más que probable que los demás los hubieran escuchado, y si ese no era el caso, estaban tardando mucho en unirse a la cena.

Justo en ese momento entró Marilla en la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Ana?

\- Ehm...ha subido arriba – sonrió nervioso – imagino que ha debido olvidar algo.

Marilla lo miró escéptica.

\- ¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

Estupendo, los habían escuchado. Gilbert carraspeó incómodo e intento sonreír.

\- Bueno, ya sabe cómo es Ana, ha sido algo sin importancia.

No sabía si había convencido a Marilla, pero esta no dio muestra de lo contrario.

\- La mesa ya está puesta, ¿serías tan amable de recordárselo a Ana? – sonrió.

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto Srta. Cuthbert.

Seguramente Marilla quería que resolvieran el problema antes de sentarse a cenar.

\- Bien, si no te importa, nosotros iremos empezando, por favor no tardéis – y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Ana se había derrumbado en la cama nada más entrar a su habitación, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, no podía bajar en ese estado, ¿Qué pensarían Marilla y Mathew? seguramente vendrían a buscarla en breve, tenía que intentar serenarse antes de que eso ocurriera.

Y en cuanto a Gilbert… ¿qué estaría pensando de su estallido?, aunque en aquel momento le había parecido totalmente justificado, ahora lo veía un tanto exagerado, pero aun así se sentía muy mal, él había dejado clara su actitud de indiferencia… no eran imaginaciones suyas, Gilbert Blythe, el que fuera su mayor y mejor rival, ya no quería saber nada de ella, y el sólo pensar en eso, sus ojos volvían a anegarse en lágrimas. ¡Estúpido Gilbert!, no debía pensar más en él…

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, se incorporó sentándose en la cama, seguramente sería Marilla.

\- Adelante – dijo sin disimular su voz nasal causada por el llanto.

Para su sorpresa, quien entro, no era Marilla, si no Gilbert.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- La Srta. Cuthbert me pidió que te recordara que bajaras a cenar.

Gilbert, al contrario que antes, se veía muy nervioso.

\- Avisada pues, ya puedes irte.

Él siguió en el umbral de la puerta con expresión compungida.

\- Ana, no quiero que estemos así, no entiendo porque estas tan enfadada conmigo – Gilbert dio unos pasos en su dirección.

Ana respiró profundamente para calmar el llanto, iba a intentar ser franca con él, ya que tampoco quería seguir así.

\- Quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes, cuando tú no me ignorabas, y nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y tú siempre me sonreías con esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre…

\- ¿De superioridad? – sonrió Gilbert incrédulo.

\- Eso mismo – zanjó Ana – echo de menos nuestra rivalidad, ¿qué hice tan mal aquel día?

Gilbert se quedó en silencio mirándola, finalmente se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó indicando el lugar vacío al lado de ella en la cama.

Ana asintió, y él se sentó, el corazón de Ana empezó a desbocarse por la proximidad de Gilbert, ¿pero que le estaba pasando?

\- Bien…, a ver por donde empiezo – Gilbert se pasó la mano por la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos se desordenaran aún más – regresando a lo primero que has dicho, yo no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes – se volvió hacia ella y levanto una mano a modo de silenciarla – y espera que termine de decirte lo que quiero antes de empezar a replicar – sonrió – segundo, ¡no te sonrió con superioridad!, esa es mi sonrisa, y no tiene nada que ver con la rivalidad que tanto parece que te gusta – añadió con una sonrisa sesgada – Y tercero, lo que me molesto aquel día fue que me sentí como un idiota…, jamás pensé que me preguntabas para dar información a… a… Ruby, creía que… - él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma nerviosa – veras Ana, yo…, yo pensaba que eras tú la que quería saberlo – y entonces la miró directamente.


	5. Capítulo V

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Ana intentaba asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, mientras él, la miraba expectante. Gilbert había dicho que no quería regresar a cómo eran antes…

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo de sopetón.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – Gilbert frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que las cosas sean como antes?

Gilbert suspiró.

\- Y después dicen que "A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan" – añadió él.

\- También se dice que "Al que no habla, Dios no lo oye" – replicó Ana con sarcasmo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Gilbert rompió a reír, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que lo mismo.

La tensión anterior fue desapareciendo poco a poco, a la vez que las risas, y entonces Gilbert la miró con la misma preciosa sonrisa de aquella tarde en la que se torció todo.

\- Ana, aquella tarde contesté la pregunta porque pensaba que eras tú quien quería saberlo, de haber sabido que era para Ruby, quizás no lo hubiera hecho, por eso me molesto tanto –

\- ¿Por eso te distanciaste?

\- Sí, la verdad es que me importas Ana, y pensé que yo a ti no te importaba.

Ana se alegraba de que por fin se hubiera aclarado el malentendido, pero a la vez se sentía muy confusa, porque no terminaba de entender a qué se refería Gilbert con no querer volver a cómo eran antes.

Gilbert seguía mirándola, estaba esperando a que ella le contestara algo.

\- Tú también eres importante para mí – Ana notó como le empezaban a arder las orejas por la vergüenza – me he dado cuenta en estos días en los que me ignorabas…

\- No te ignoraba – la cortó Gilbert.

\- Vale, sí, pero estabas mucho más distante, y por eso me he dado cuenta de que eras una parte importante en mi vida, estos días han sido muy tristes, ¡peores incluso que cuando te fuiste de Avonlea!, y eso que incluso podías no volver, pero era diferente, porque no estabas aquí, y no había nada que pudieras hacer al respecto, pero ahora estabas justo frente a mí y tu indiferencia, me hacía daño…

Ana se calló y miró a Gilbert de soslayo, ¡había dicho más de lo que quería decir!, incluso cosas que hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había planteado. Gilbert la miraba divertido.

\- ¡No es que este diciendo que me gustes en absoluto!, jamás me habría imaginado semejante situación, y menos contigo, y no es por ofender, pero de entre todos los chicos que conozco nunca me hubiera imaginado ser tu novia, ¡aunque tampoco me imaginado con el resto de chicos!, lo más que me he preguntado es acerca de los besos, pero cuando jugamos a la botella…

\- ¿Jugasteis a la botella? – Gilbert estaba riéndose sorprendido – ¿Por qué jugabais a eso?

\- ¿Para saber qué se siente al dar un beso? – contestó en tono burlón Ana – bueno, a Diana le toco con Moody y se besaron sin problemas, pero cuando llegó mi turno, nadie quiso besarme, fue una situación de lo más horrible, me sentí totalmente desdichada, aunque tampoco tendría que haberme sorprendido, con este pelo y estas pecas…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pelo y tus pecas?

Ana puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, es obvio que debes tener algún problema de visión si no puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo, lo que quería decir es, que puedo comprender que no quisieran besarme, pero creo que había otras formas de rechazarme sin causarme tan gran humillación – Ana lo miró indignada.

Él, sin embargo, la miraba divertido.

\- Si he entendido bien, nunca te has planteado tener novio, y mucho menos que ese, sea yo, pero sí, lo que se siente al dar un beso, ¿no?

\- Ehm… sí, supongo que sí – contestó confusa.

\- ¿Sabes?, si yo hubiera estado jugando aquel día, no habría tenido problema en besarte.

A Ana se le secó la boca, no sabía que contestar, así que bajo la vista a sus manos que apretaban la tela del vestido nerviosamente.

\- ¡Vaya!, no todos los días se deja sin palabras a Ana Shirley Cuthbert – rio Gilbert.

Ana le dio un suave empujón a modo de broma, y contestó nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar de que yo te hubiera dejado besarme?, que haya imaginado como sería tu beso, no quiere decir que me gustaría que pasara.

\- ¿Te has imaginado besándonos? – preguntó Gilbert incrédulo.

Ana sintió como le ardían aún más las mejillas, seguro que ahora no se diferenciaba el pelo de su cara, ¡Oh!, ¡¿por qué era tan bocazas?! y para colmo, él ya estaba poniendo esa sonrisa de superioridad. Como no sabía que contestar, opto por la única salida aceptable que se le ocurrió, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Será mejor que bajemos a cenar, los demás deben estar preocupados.

Y se apresuró a salir, aunque pudo escuchar la risa de Gilbert detrás de ella.

.

.

Gilbert no podía salir de su asombro, jamás hubiera imaginado que la tarde iba a transcurrir así. Al fin veía esperanza en su relación con ella, estaba convencido que Ana sentía algo por él, aunque ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero… ¡si hasta se había imaginado besándolo!

No cabía en sí de gozo, y decidió que por un día ya era más que suficiente, no quería forzar las cosas y que Ana huyera de todo esto, aunque visto lo visto, lo mismo lo sorprendía.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cena, esta transcurrió con relativa normalidad, se notaba cierta curiosidad por parte de los presentes cada vez que Ana y él intercambiaban algún comentario, pero nadie dijo nada de la discusión que tuvieron ene l salón.

Notaba que Ana estaba muy nerviosa, y eso le encantaba, porque significaba que era consciente de él, y de la conversación que habían tenido.

Al final de la velada, cuando se despedían, se acercó a ella.

-Feliz Navidad Ana, ya seguiremos con la conversación en otro momento – sonrió.

Ana se ruborizó y él se marchó.

Ya fuera, mientras se dirigían a casa, Bash se le acercó.

-¿Qué te traías con Ana dandy?

-Bueno, digamos que por fin estoy "haciendo algo" al respecto.

-Ya sabes que deberías haber empezado hace tiempo.

-Y tú sabes que entonces no me sentía preparado.

-Bash – interrumpió Mary – deja al chico en paz, aún son muy jóvenes, deja que vaya a su ritmo.

Gilbert miró a su amigo arqueando una ceja.

-Lo dejaremos por esta vez, tirillas – sonrió dándole un empujón amigable – no quiero que Mary se enfade conmigo – y le guiño un ojo.

Más tarde, aquella noche, Gilbert no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido, ¿qué habría pasado si Ana le hubiera dicho que le hubiera gustado que la besara?, ¿le habría dado entonces un beso?... sí, seguramente sí, le había costado no dárselo, suspiró, ahora tocaba lo complicado, ¿Cómo debía seguir comportándose con ella?, y más importante, ¿qué iba a hacer con Ruby Gillis?

Ana nunca se plantearía nada con él mientras Ruby siguiera encaprichada con él, aunque no era justo que él dijera eso, ya que también estaba encaprichado con Ana.


	6. Capítulo VI

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPITULO VI**

Habían pasado unos días desde Nochebuena y la conversación que tuvo con Gilbert, en algunos momentos la recordaba y no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente Gilbert estaría enamorado de ella como habían declarado Cole y Diana. Lo cierto era, que la conversación se pareció mucho a una confesión romántica, aunque tampoco quería ser tan creída, probablemente, como le dijo Gilbert, simplemente le importaba como amiga.

\- Ana, ¿crees que debería confesarme a Gilbert? – preguntó en ese momento Ruby.

Se habían reunido en casa de Ana, ya que su precioso refugio había sido destruido por Billy, aunque no era para nada lo mismo, al menos podían reunirse y hablar como antes. En ese momento estaban sentadas en el suelo del cuarto de Ana.

Para ellas era habitual escuchar a Ruby hablar siempre de amor y romances, al igual que sabían que cuándo lo hacía, se refería a Gilbert, pero últimamente, Ruby se había vuelto muy ansiosa con ello.

Ana se quedó mirándola durante un momento, mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensando que contestar. No le gustaba hablar de Gilbert, la hacía sentirse extraña, de un tiempo a esta parte, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él, notaba como si le apretaran el estómago…, era una sensación incómoda, y era muy parecida, a la que sentía cuando oía a Ruby hablar de él.

\- No sé si será sensato hacerlo ahora – contestó nerviosa – la verdad es que después de preguntarle en el bosque, tuve ocasión de volver a hablar con él y me dio a entender que realmente no quería novia – eso último fue un poco mentira, pero no podía decirle a Ruby que él se enfadó cuando supo que la información era para ella.

Ana levantó la vista para mirarla, Ruby mostraba una expresión confusa.

\- ¿En qué ocasión hablaste con él? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Gilbert, Bash y su esposa fueron a cenar a casa de los Cuthbert por Nochebuena – interfirió Diana.

\- Ah!, vale, perdóname Ana, no había caído en eso – sonrió Ruby – pensaba que habíais vuelto a quedar o algo así.

Ese cometario la enfadó, ¿acaso Gilbert era de su propiedad?, ¿y qué si se hubieran visto?, notó otra vez esa, ya conocida, sensación en el estómago.

\- Tampoco hubiera pasado nada si hubiéramos quedado – espetó cortante– considero a Gilbert mi amigo, al igual que a ti, no me gusta tener que estar pidiendo permiso para poder hablar o no con él.

Nada más terminar de hablar se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, no sabía que la había poseído para hablarle de esa forma a su amiga. Diana la miró ceñuda, y Ruby empezó a gimotear, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh Ruby! – exclamó Ana, levantándose y acercándose hasta dónde estaba sentada – perdóname, no sé porque te he hablado en ese tono – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Está bien – lloriqueó Ruby – realmente tienes razón, Gilbert es tu amigo, y deberías poder hablar con él sin pensar en si me sienta mal o no, pero… - sorbió por la nariz – no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de que él hable más contigo que conmigo.

\- Pero Ruby, eso también pasa, porque Ana tiene más cosas en común con él, no es porque haya nada más, ¿verdad Ana? – inquirió Diana.

\- Cla-claro – pero no estaba del todo segura, después de oír los sentimientos de Ruby, no paraba de preguntarse si la sensación que sentía en el estómago serían celos.

Ruby miró a ambas he intentó sonreír entre lágrimas.

\- Gracias a las dos, me alegro mucho de teneros – y mirando a Ana añadió – puedes hablar con él todo lo que quieras, ya no me enfadaré.

Ana la abrazó, y en aquel momento entendió como debía sentirse Ruby, ya que si estuviera en su lugar, tampoco soportaría que Gilbert pasara tanto tiempo con otra chica, y esa fue una gran revelación, porque si sentía celos, era un claro indicativo de que se estaba enamorando de Gilbert Blythe.

\- Bueno – empezó Diana – al final no hemos dejado nada en claro respecto a tu confesión, según Ana, Gilbert parece haber cambiado de opinión, así que no sé hasta qué punto sería recomendable que te confesaras.

\- Pienso que es mejor que no lo hagas – Ana iba a intentar aconsejar a su amiga lo mejor posible a pesar de sus confusos sentimientos por Gilbert – primero debes intentar hablar más con él, que él se interese por ti – volvió a sentarse frente a Ruby.

\- Pero eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde que le preguntaste – se quejó Ruby – no ha funcionado para nada, por eso había pensado en ser más directa.

\- Una cosa es ser más directa y otra muy distinta confesarte – Ana puso los ojos en blanco – si quieres ser más directa, que así sea, pero aún no te confieses, espera a ver cómo reacciona a tu acercamiento.

\- Creo que Ana tiene razón, por ejemplo, en vez de quedarte como un pasmarote a su lado esperando que se ofrezca a acompañarte, deberías pedírselo directamente – añadió Diana.

\- No sólo deberías pedírselo, deberías asegurarte de que no pueda negarse – continuó Ana.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso? – Ruby se veía realmente confusa – si le pido directamente que me acompañe, él directamente me puede decir que no puede, ¿cómo evito eso?

Ana y Diana se miraron pensativas.

\- A ver, déjame que piense… - Ana se retrepo hacia atrás apoyándose en su cama mientras pensaba - alguien debería preguntarle antes que planes tiene, pero no puedes ser tú, ni ninguna de nosotras.

Se quedaron todas en silencio pensativas.

\- ¡Moody! – exclamó alegre Diana - ¡él podría preguntarle!

Ana sonrió mirando a Ruby, la cual empezaba a sonreír también.

\- Es fantástico – añadió Ana – si él le dice a Moody que no tiene planes y tú en ese momento le pides que te acompañe, ¡no podrá negarse! – dijo levantando las cejas victoriosa - Diana tu te encargarás de pedírselo.

\- Vale, ¿pero por qué yo? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Moody no te negaría nada - contestó Ana guiñando un ojo.

Todas empezaron a reír, pero interiormente Ana se sentía fatal, antes sentía que engañaba a Ruby, pero ahora se estaba engañando a sí misma, y no sabía que era peor.


	7. Capítulo VII

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Ana acompañó a las chicas hasta la cerca para despedirse, mientras las veía marchar se quedó mirando el campo cubierto de nieve, era tan mágico y nostálgico. Estuvo allí un rato apoyada en la cerca mientras pensaba en sus sentimientos, había descubierto que sentía celos cuando Ruby hablaba de Gilbert, y aun así, la había ayudado con su plan de acercarse a él. Quizás debería haberle hablado con franqueza, pero no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía. Además, no tenía a nadie con quien poder hablar sobre eso, si se lo decía a Diana la pondría en una situación difícil, ya que era amiga de ambas, y Cole, la única otra persona a la que podría contárselo, estaba lejos… quizás podría enviarle una carta, pero… no, dejarlo por escrito no era una opción, una vez que enviara la carta perdería el control sobre ella, y sería como si perdiera parte de sí misma al hacerlo, así que descartó la idea.

Escuchó un ruido en el sendero y alzó la vista para encontrarse con Jerry que iba de vuelta a casa después de un día de trabajo, al verla aceleró el paso y se acercó a ella sonriente.

\- Bonjour Ana – la saludó alegre - ¿ya se fueron tus amigas?

Ana le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – le dijo burlona – pero para tu información, sí, Diana ya se fue, si es que tu interés era verla

\- Sólo quería ser educado – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Ana se lo quedo mirando, Jerry parecía estar prendado de Diana, aunque la mayoría de los chicos de Avonlea lo estaban, pero quizás él podría decirle un poco respecto a los sentimientos de gustarte alguien…

\- Jerry, ¿cómo se siente el gustarte Diana?

Jerry que estaba ocupado abriendo la cerca para salir, se quedó mirándola con sorpresa.

\- ¡A mí no me gusta Diana!

Ana puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía socarrona.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, si se te nota muchísimo, cada vez que la ves te pones todo galán a decirle lo guapa y delicada que es, ¿Crees que como hablas en francés no me doy cuenta?

\- ¡Justo porque le digo todo eso es que no me gusta! – protesto Jerry.

\- Eso no tiene sentido – Ana lo miro confusa – si te da vergüenza hablar del tema dilo, y no te molestaré más, pero por favor, abstente de decir tonterías

Jerry la miró ceñudo.

\- No sé qué es abstenerse, pero no digo tonterías, si me gustara me daría vergüenza hablarle, y aunque piense que es guapa, no podría decírselo tan fácil.

\- ¿Entonces porque se lo decías?

\- Por ser simpático – entonces sonrió – o para molestarte a ti.

\- ¿Molestarme a mí?

\- Sí – rio – es divertido.

Ana levanto y dejó caer los brazos exasperada.

\- Debería haber sabido que no serviría de nada hablar contigo – suspiró – no tienes ni una gota de romanticismo en las venas.

\- ¿Eh?, no sé de qué estás hablando.

\- ¡Argh! – exclamó Ana – ¡lo que digo es que no sabes nada de lo que se siente al estar enamorado!

Jerry la miró como si le hubieran salido 2 cabezas.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?, ¿Quién está enamorado? – de repente Jerry abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo - ¡ese chico! – y entonces se echó a reír.

\- ¿De qué te estas riendo? – Ana ruborizada lo empujó para que parara, y Jerry cayó a la nieve, aun así, siguió riendo - ¡basta ya!, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

\- Oh l'amour – bromeó Jerry mientras se levantaba – por eso estas tan rara.

Ana lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No estoy rara, y no tiene nada que ver con ningún chico, te preguntaba sólo por curiosidad, estoy recabando información para una historia que estoy escribiendo – contestó con desdén.

Jerry la miraba divertido mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía sus pantalones de nieve.

\- Suerte con tu historia – se llevó la mano a la gorra a modo de despedida – Au revoir – y se fue dejando a Ana echando chispas.

¡Jerry idiota!, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido preguntarle a él?, y encima no había servido de nada, quería exponerlo a él con su enamoramiento por Diana, y al final había sido al contrario, Jerry se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que o debía de ser muy obvia, o Jerry muy perspicaz, lo cual era más que posible, porque a pesar de no ir a la escuela, Jerry no tenía un pelo de tonto.

\- ¡Ana!, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí afuera? – Marilla la llamó desde la puerta –haz el favor de entrar, dudo mucho que la mesa se vaya a poner sola.

\- ¡Oh Marilla!, ¿no es romántica la nieve? – preguntó Ana mientras se acercaba risueña – es como si estuviéramos viviendo en un mundo puro y delicado, ¿no le parece?

Marilla la miró suspirando, mientras golpeaba la campana para avisar a Mathew de la cena.

\- Lo que me parece es que como sigas más rato aquí fuera cogerás un resfriado – la reprendió.

Ana sonrió, y entraron juntas a casa.

Mientras cenaban Ana no dejaba de pensar en lo que debería hacer, no le apetecía demasiado comer, así que jugueteaba con un trozo de patata en el plato.

-Muestra más respeto por la comida – señaló Marilla – no debes jugar con ella, ¿y a qué viene tanto suspiro?

Mathew la miró esperando su respuesta, Ana soltó los cubiertos y miró a Marilla.

\- Marilla, ¿qué se siente al estar enamorado?

Mathew tosió atragantándose.

\- He terminado… – anunció mientras se levantaba – voy a recoger eh... esto – y cogió su plato dejándolo en el fregadero.

Marilla lo observo ceñuda.

\- Ana, ya te he dicho que hay que mostrar respeto con la comida, no puedes venir y preguntar eso de la nada – terminó diciendo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué sobre otros temas si podemos hablar, y sobre este no?, ¿acaso el amor no es algo bueno y aceptado por Dios?

\- Eh… bueno, sí, por supuesto, pero no creo que sea apropiado hablarlo ahora.

\- ¿Cuando termine de comer entonces?

Marilla se quedó mirándola, aquella situación se parecía demasiado a cuando Ana preguntó acerca de los besos.

\- Sí, cuando termines de comer - contestó.


	8. Capítulo VIII

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Ana se apresuró todo lo que pudo para terminar la cena, no todos los días Marilla se prestaba a resolver sus dudas respecto a temas románticos.

\- Ana, más despacio, o harás que te siente mal la comida.

\- Perdón Marilla – contestó aún con la boca llena – pero es que me pueden las ganas de tener está conversación, ¡promete ser tan deliciosa!

\- ¿Deliciosa?, dudo mucho que ese calificativo sea adecuado para referirse a una conversación – dijo Marilla mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa - ¿Y dónde están tus modales?, ya sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

\- Me disculpo de nuevo – Ana empezó a recoger también – pero cuando se tienen tantas ganas de hacer algo, ¡es tan difícil contenerse!, ¿no le pasa también?

Marilla las miró arqueando las cejas.

\- Lo cierto es que no, deberías saber que la paciencia es una gran virtud – sentenció – no te vendría mal cultivarla un poco.

\- Pero sería tan aburrido, me niego a creer que nunca haya sentido los nervios al esperar algo que desea de todo corazón.

\- Vaya – sonrió – nadie nunca había esperado con tanto anhelo lo que yo pudiera decir.

Ana se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oh Marilla!, sabe que no me refería a eso, aunque en cierto modo tiene razón, ¡estoy ansiosa por que hablemos!

Marilla se sentó otra vez a la mesa ya recogida, Ana se sentó enfrente mirándola con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar ya o esperamos a Mathew? – dijo ansiosa.

Marilla resoplo divertida.

\- Dudo mucho que Mathew vuelva hasta que no pase un buen rato.

\- Entonces empezaré – Ana respiró profundamente – tengo muchas dudas respecto a lo que se siente al estar enamorada, puesto que, obviamente, nunca lo he estado, siempre he imaginado que debía ser algo sublime y maravilloso, al menos así es como te hacen ver en algunos libros, aunque también puede ser doloroso, Jane Eyre lo pasó realmente mal cuando…

\- Por el amor de Dios Ana, ¡ve a la dichosa pregunta! – la cortó Marilla – no tenemos toda la noche para andar hablando de tonterías.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, el amor no es ninguna tontería.

\- No, en eso tienes razón, pero sí lo es todo lo demás que me estas contando.

\- Está bien – suspiro Ana – iré directa a la cuestión, me gustaría saber qué es lo que se siente al estar enamorada.

Marilla se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- Bien – carraspeó un poco insegura – no soy muy ducha en estos temas, pero intentaré serte de ayuda en lo que pueda – entonces miró a Ana maternalmente – Ana, los sentimientos que afloran cuando te enamoras son totalmente naturales, y antes de darte cuenta ya están alojados en tu corazón - dijo posando una mano sobre el suyo - no hay que temerlo, pero hay que ser precavida con respecto por quien los sientes, no siempre pueden sentirse por una buena persona.

Ana frunció el ceño, Marilla no había mencionado nada sobre algún malestar físico.

\- ¿Y se puede sentir en el estómago? – preguntó confusa - Como si te lo oprimieran y no tuvieras ganas de comer.

\- Supongo que también podría ser – contestó - ¿por qué este interés tan repentino? – Marilla la miraba recelosa.

Ana se ruborizó y se apresuró a contestar lo antes posible, no quería que pensara nada raro.

\- Es para una historia que estoy escribiendo.

\- Ya – respondió escéptica – entonces creo que con esto es más que suficiente – y empezó a levantarse de la mesa.

Ana se levantó a su vez mirándola con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Ya?!, ¿solo va a decirme eso?

\- Bueno, tampoco es que haya mucho más que decir – entonces la volvió a mirar – solo espero que te enamores de alguien bueno y honrado, y que te ame y te respete tal y como eres.

\- ¡Oh Marilla!, es tan bonito y romántico lo que acaba de decir – sonrió – pero… ¿Cómo lo sabré? – Ana se interpuso en su camino para retenerla un poco más.

Marilla suspiró.

\- Si algo te falta, no es inteligencia, así que no me cabe duda de que lo sabrás llegado el momento– se deslizó a un lado – y ahora es momento de rezar tus oraciones y de que te vayas a dormir.

Ana la miró pensativa.

\- Si no puedes parar de pensar en alguien, y te pones nerviosa cuando está cerca, incluso te duele el estómago cuando no te presta atención… ¿eso es estar enamorada?

\- No sabría decirte – contesto Marilla mientras se alisaba las faldas – pero ciertamente podría serlo – giró a Ana en dirección a las escaleras – ya está bien por hoy, no me hagas repetir las cosas.

Ana se puso de puntillas, y la besó en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches Marilla – sonrió – dele las buenas noches a Mathew de mi parte.

Y se fue escaleras arriba para su habitación.

Una vez allí, Ana repaso mentalmente la conversación, los sentimientos eran algo que no se podían reprimir y era natural tenerlos, sólo había que tener cuidado de que los sintiera por una buena persona, y Gilbert, sin lugar a dudas, lo era.

Se puso el pijama y se arrodilló para rezar.

\- Clemente Padre Celestial, gracias por darme a mis preciadas amigas, y sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte el pedirte esto, pero por favor, haz que Gilbert se enamore de Ruby y que mis sentimientos por él desaparezcan, lo único que quiero es que todos sean felices, Amén.

Se acostó, pero no estaba tranquila, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pedido, y en la presión que sentía en la boca del estómago desde que lo había hecho.

Se levantó y volvió a arrodillarse.

\- Dios por favor, ignora mi anterior petición, no volveré a pedir nada semejante, es mejor que todo fluya de forma natural, sinceramente tuya, Ana, Amén.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama, está vez más relajada, debería hacer frente a sus nuevos sentimientos ella sola.


	9. Capítulo IX

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Para Gilbert, las vacaciones de la escuela pasaron rápidamente, había mucho trabajo por hacer en la granja y ya que tanto él como Bash eran un poco inexpertos, hacer cualquier cosa les suponía el doble de esfuerzo que al resto.

Pero no les faltaban ganas, de un tiempo a esta parte Bash se veía mucho más interesado en el trabajo allí, y Gilbert estaba aprendiendo mucho, su mente estaba siempre ocupada pensando en formas de mejorar las cosas, pero aun así, no había pasado un día en el que no hubiera pensado en Ana.

La había visto en la iglesia, pero no habían intercambiado más que los típicos saludos de rigor, ella se había mostrado nerviosa y siempre que se cruzaban sus miradas, la apartaba rápidamente a la vez que se ruborizaba, era realmente encantadora…

\- ¿Pensando en Ana? – preguntó Bash sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunció el ceño divertido.

\- Por la sonrisa de pánfilo que tenías hace un momento – rio.

Gilbert empezó a reír también.

\- No es cierto, él único que pone ese tipo de caras eres tú – y acercándose a Bash añadió - ¿o quieres que te recuerde tus días de tonto enamorado? – le guiño un ojo.

\- No será necesario, a día de hoy creo que sigo poniendo la misma cara cuando pienso en Mary.

Gilbert asintió. Y se quedó observando como su amigo terminaba de reparar una bisagra de la puerta del establo que se había soltado, le encantaba verlo feliz, y le gustaba aún más pensar que él había aportado su granito de arena para que eso sucediera.

\- Bien, esto ya está – dijo Bash irguiéndose - ¿no es hora de que vayas ya a la escuela?

\- ¿No necesitas que te ayude en algo más?

\- Si – rio Bash – claro que necesito que me ayudes en más cosas, pero no es necesario que faltes, después seguiremos.

\- Muy bien, pues hasta luego entonces.

Gilbert se puso su abrigo, recogió sus libros y salió en dirección a la escuela.

Aquella mañana era especialmente fría, pero a Gilbert eso no le molestaba, se echó el aliento a sus manos y las frotó para calentarlas, mientras paseaba iba pensando en cómo se presentaría el día, seguramente Ana estaría a la defensiva, sería divertido ver su reacción cuando lo viera, no sabía qué hacer para que Ana aceptara sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, también debía idear alguna forma para que Ruby entendiera que no tenía que esperar nada de él.

Pronto llegó a la escuela, y al entrar notó el calor que emanaba de la estufa situada en el centro de la sala. Se despojó de sus ropas de abrigo en el recibidor, y barrió con la mirada el aula buscando a Ana.

La vio inmediatamente, su imagen fue como un imán para sus ojos, era imposible no verla, no sólo por su pelo rojo, sino por la energía que emanaba toda ella. Ana se encontraba hablando animadamente con Diana, Ruby y… ¿Moody?, cada vez era más habitual verlo con las chicas, parecía bastante interesado en Diana, lo cual, después de lo que le contó Ana del juego de la botella, tenía sentido.

Se acercó con paso alegre al grupo para saludar.

\- Buenos días – dijo sonriente.

Entonces, por un momento todos lo miraron nerviosos, e intercambiaron mirandas entre ellos, definitivamente estaban tramando algo.

\- Buenos días Gilbert – Ruby fue la primera en devolver el saludo, como era habitual lo miraba con ojos de corderito, el asintió con la cabeza.

\- Buenos días – siguió casi al unísono el saludo de los demás.

Ana, apenas lo miró. Gilbert frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estáis tramando? – pregunto con una sonrisa sesgada.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos tramando algo? – Ana por fin se dignó a mirarlo.

\- Bueno – continuó rodando un poco los ojos – creo que es bastante obvio que lo hacéis.

\- Pues si es tan obvio, supongo que también lo será el hecho de que no te concierne – añadió cortante Ana.

Diana, Ruby y Moody la miraron con sorpresa, Gilbert la miraba divertido.

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya quieres discutir?, pensaba que como había pasado un tiempo sin vernos me darías unos minutos de conversación amistosa – y sonrió.

.

.

Ya estaba ahí otra vez la maldita sonrisa de superioridad de Gilbert. No podía evitarlo, la exasperaba, aunque él dijera que no era de superioridad, lo era, siempre la hacía cuando quería molestarla y siempre lo conseguía, y lo peor es que él lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía!, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?, siempre la utilizaba en el momento preciso.

Aunque en esta ocasión, tenía que reconocer que quizás fue un poco… demasiado brusca con él, ¡pero es que la ponía de los nervios!, además, justo estaban terminando de explicarle a Moody lo que tenía que hacer para que el plan de acercamiento de Ruby funcionara. Si no lo hablaban ahora, luego sería difícil.

Ana se levantó cuadrándose de hombros y lo miró altiva.

\- Serías tan amable de darnos algo de intimidad, por favor – dijo con desdén.

\- Faltaría más – y mirando a los demás se despidió sonriente – hasta luego pues.

Ana lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo sentado hablando con otro compañero, entonces volvió a sentarse.

\- Ana, creo que has sido injustamente maleducada con Gilbert – la reprendió Diana – él sólo nos ha saludado.

\- Después de todo no lo veíamos desde hacía tiempo – añadió Ruby.

Ana puso los ojos en blanco exasperada.

\- Lo mejor será que zanjemos el plan, la Srta. Stacy empezará de un momento a otro la clase – entonces miró a Moody - ¿tienes claro lo que debes hacer? –

\- Eh… si, durante el almuerzo debo preguntar a Gilbert si tiene algo que hacer cuando terminen las clases.

\- Moody, es importante que lo hagas cuando nosotras estemos cerca y podamos intervenir – le recordó Diana.

\- Pero aún no me habéis dicho para qué es todo esto - se quejó confuso.

\- Después te lo explicaré todo, ¿vale? - Diana le brindó su mejor sonrisa.

\- Va-vale - contestó sonrojado.

En ese momento la Srta. Stacy entró y cada uno volvió a su sitio, Ana miró de soslayo en dirección a Gilbert, sus ojos se encontraron y ella giró rápidamente la cabeza, pero... ¿por qué tenía que sentirse intimidada por él?, no, no le iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente, así que se armó de valor, y nuevamente miró en su dirección, Gilbert seguía con la mirada fija en ella, pero esta vez Ana no apartó la vista, él le sonrió y ella le arqueo una ceja desafiante. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron con ese duelo de miradas, pero finalmente Gilbert bajo la vista mientras sonreía sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.


	10. Capítulo X

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO X**

Gilbert sabía que Ana reaccionaría a la defensiva, y desde luego no le había defraudado, era exasperadamente adorable, cada vez que recordaba cómo se había forzado a mantenerle la mirada por pura obstinación, no podía evitar sonreír, lo único que esperaba es no estar poniendo sonrisa de pánfilo como le había dicho Bash.

\- Gilbert – lo llamó la Srta. Stacy - ¿sabrías decirnos de dónde procede el nombre de Canadá?

Gilbert se puso en pie.

\- Si, por supuesto – carraspeó y rodó los ojos pensativos – eh... proviene del iroqués _"Kanata"_.

\- De la raíz iroquesa _"Kanata"_ , muy bien, ¿y alguien sabe lo que significa? – continuó la Srta. Stacy.

Ana alzó la mano rápidamente.

\- Significa "poblado" – contestó sonriente.

\- Muy bien Ana…

\- O "asentamiento" – añadió Gilbert.

Tanto la Srta. Stacy, como el resto de la clase se quedaron mirándolo un poco asombrados por su intromisión, sin embargo él estaba demasiado divertido viendo a Ana fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- También es correcto, podéis sentaros – y siguió con la clase de historia - El explorador Jacques Cartier utilizó la palabra Canadá para referirse a toda el área bajo el mandato de Stadaconé, para 1545, los mapas y libros europeos habían comenzado a referirse a toda la región como Canadá.

Antes de sentarse volvió a mirar a Ana, la cual, como había supuesto, estaba atendiendo a la Srta. Stacy, mejor dicho, fingía atender, porque su postura era demasiado rígida.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, había pensado en unirse a Ana para comer, pero sabía que lo rechazaría, y más después de lo que había pasado en la clase de historia. En ese momento vio como Moody se acercaba a él trayendo consigo el almuerzo.

\- ¿Comemos juntos? – preguntó

\- Sí, claro, voy a por mí comida – dijo a la vez que se levantaba para traerla.

En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera parecido extraño comer con Moody, pero aquel día sí, Moody se veía ansioso, y no paraba de mirar nervioso como si esperara que sucediera algo, seguramente la conversación de aquella mañana tenía algo que ver.

Justo cuando llevaban unos minutos comiendo, Ana y el resto de chicas se sentaron relativamente cerca, y entonces Moody se aclaró la garganta.

\- Gilbert, ¿tiene algo que hacer después de clases? – preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana.

\- Eh… bu-bueno… yo…

Moody desvió la mirada hacia algo detrás de él, Gilbert extrañado se giró para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando, nada más volverse notó como las chicas giraban la cabeza todas a la vez hacia el otro lado… demasiado sospechoso.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, ¿qué es lo que se traían entre manos?, decidió que para descubrirlo lo mejor sería seguirles el juego.

\- Tengo algo de tiempo antes de volver a casa – contestó.

\- Gilbert – Ruby apareció tan de repente junto a su mesa, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto mirándola confuso. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

\- Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a casa después de la escuela – contestó Ruby toda dulzura, ¡si hasta aleteó las pestañas!

Gilbert carraspeó.

\- Lo siento Ruby, pero justo acabo de quedar con Moody después –

\- ¡Oh!, por eso no hay problema, acompaña a Ruby – dijo el aludido rápidamente.

Miró a Moody de soslayo arqueando una ceja. Así que de eso se trataba.

\- Me sabe mal, dejarte de lado, parecía que tenías algo importante que decirme – fingió preocuparse.

\- Eh… no, verás... – Moody empezó a sudar nervioso, y no paraba de mirar hacia las chicas que estaban a su espalda.

\- ¡Se ha visto un lobo! – añadió Ana alzando la voz – es solo un rumor, pero por eso Ruby necesita que la acompañes – al momento Ana y Diana aparecieron al lado de Ruby.

\- ¿Un lobo? – preguntó divertido – que yo sepa no hay lobos por esta zona.

\- Lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda haberlos – dijo altanera.

Gilbert asintió apreciativamente concediéndole la razón.

\- Está bien, si hay lobos, habrá que acompañar a estas señoritas, no sea que se topen con él y les dé un soponcio.

\- ¡A mí no me dan soponcios! – se quejó Ana – además, no me asusta ese rumor.

\- Eso seguro – sonrió – de todas formas me quedaría mucho más tranquilo velando por vuestra seguridad – dijo de forma solemne – Moody, tendremos que dejar lo que fuera que teníamos que hacer para otro día, hoy debemos escoltar a estas señoritas.

\- Eh… sí, claro –

\- Bien – dijo pensativo - tú casa está en la misma dirección que la de Ruby, así que la acompañaras, y yo lo haré con Diana y Ana, ya que también me viene mejor.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Ana.

En ese momento Gilbert se fijó en cada uno de ellos, Moody se notaba ansioso de salir de aquella pantomima, Ruby lucia totalmente abatida, Diana miraba con preocupación a Ana, y esta lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

\- ¿No? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido – ¿se te ocurre una idea mejor?

\- Por supuesto – dijo metiéndose un pelo suelto detrás de la oreja – Ni a Diana ni a mi nos hace falta que nos acompañen, no nos da miedo ese rumor – y dirigiéndose a Moody añadió – además, no te ofendas Moody, pero no te veo haciendo frente a un lobo –

\- ¿Por qué no?, no soy ningún miedica – se quejó el aludido.

Ana rodó los ojos y resopló exasperada, Gilbert apenas pudo contener la risa, Moody acaba de desbaratar la excusa de Ana.

\- Entonces todo solucionado – dijo sonriente.

.

.

Ana se sentía totalmente impotente, el plan había sido un completo fiasco, ¿en qué momento le pareció que podría resultar?, estaba claro que Gilbert se había dado cuenta de todo.

\- No ha podido salir peor – se quejó apesadumbrada Ruby mientras se dirigían donde habían dejado sus almuerzos.

\- Tendríamos que haber supuesto que Moody no captaría las indirectas – contestó Ana.

\- Bueno, no creo que insinuar que es un cobarde haya sido una indirecta – discrepó Diana – creo que no has hecho bien al decir eso.

\- ¿Pero que podía decir?, vosotras estabais calladas, al menos yo lo he intentado – suspiró.

\- Tendremos que anularlo – añadió Ruby cabizbaja.

\- ¡No podemos hacer tal cosa! – Ana la miró con sorpresa – no pienso reconocer delante de Gilbert que todo esto era una estratagema para que te acompañara a casa.

\- ¿Crees que él no lo sabe? – preguntó irónicamente Diana.

\- Supongo que si – suspiró Ana – pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de reconocerlo.

Ruby y Diana se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.


	11. Capítulo XI

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

Durante el resto de las clases, Ana evitó mirar en dirección a Gilbert, no quería volver a ver esa cara de satisfacción que había puesto cuando su plan se fue al traste. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de él si lo único que le apetecía era volver a estamparle la pizarra en la cara?

Por otro lado se sentía un poquito feliz de que hubiera conseguido librarse de acompañar a Ruby, pero la enervaba el saber que había perdido contra él.

Cuando Marilla le habló sobre el enamoramiento no mencionó lo complicado que era, a veces seguía dudando si lo que sentía por Gilbert era realmente amor. Tenía que serlo, todo indicaba que era así, ya que el simple hecho de pensar, que iban a volver juntos a casa, hacía que se le desbocara el corazón.

Cuando las clases terminaron, se dirigió junto a Diana y Ruby al recibidor para ponerse las ropas de abrigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado durante el almuerzo con Gilbert?

Ana se giró para encontrarse con Josie Pye.

\- Estábamos intentando que Gilbert acompañara a Ruby a casa – contestó.

\- Pero no ha habido suerte – añadió Ruby – al final acompañará a Ana y Diana.

Josie frunció el ceño.

\- Que "desafortunado" giro de los acontecimientos – dijo haciendo especial hincapié a la palabra "desafortunado" – toda una tragedia para Ana, ¿no? – arqueó las cejas mirándola.

Ana la miró confusa, ¿qué estaba insinuando?

\- Lo cierto es que sí, ha sido totalmente desafortunado, ya que "yo", ni necesito, ni quiero que me acompañen – le espetó cortante.

Josie sonrió con malicia.

\- Ya se te nota lo afligida que estás – y con esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Diana se acercó a Ana con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha querido decir?

\- No estoy del todo segura – contestó – lo único que sé, es que Josie está ansiosa por hacer daño.

\- No le hagas caso – añadió Ruby – sé que tus intenciones eran buenas cuando ideaste todo esto – sonrió.

\- La próxima vez lo conseguiremos – dijo Ana convencida.

\- Shhh, va a oíros – susurro Diana – se está acercando.

En ese momento llegó Gilbert junto Moody, hablaban animadamente mientras se abrigaban para salir.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Gilbert mirando hacia ellas.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron fuera. Ya en el exterior se despidieron de Ruby y Moody, y emprendieron el camino hacia sus casas.

Mientras caminaban, Ana prefirió no participar en la conversación que mantenían Gilbert y Diana. Se sentía muy nerviosa ya que cuando dejaran a Diana en su casa, ellos se quedarían a solas.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de los Barry, después de todo no estaba lejos de la escuela.

\- Bien – empezó Gilbert – una señorita menos que proteger del lobo – sonrió.

\- Gracias – contestó Diana divertida – de todas formas lo del lobo es un rumor absurdo – dijo mientras miraba a Ana – pero agradezco tu preocupación.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, ha sido un placer – y llevando la mano a su gorra se despidió.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Ana! – exclamó Diana mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡Adiós! – contestó.

En cuanto dejaron atrás la casa de los Barry, Gilbert empezó a reír. Ana lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿de qué te estas riendo?

\- En serio Ana… ¿un lobo? – Gilbert se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado por la risa - ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – contesto de forma obstinada a la vez que sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con esta farsa? - preguntó incrédulo - ¡sé perfectamente que querías engatusarme para que acompañara a Ruby! – continuó divertido.

Ana se sintió arder las orejas y mejillas por la vergüenza, al final tendría que reconocer su plan delante de él.

\- ¡Oh!, está bien – resopló dándose por vencida – pero si sabías que era una estratagema, ¿Por qué nos seguiste el juego?

\- Quería saber hasta dónde llegaba – sonrió – pero me sorprende que te prestaras a ello sabiendo que no siento ningún interés por Ruby.

Ana noto como se ruborizaba aún más, Gilbert había dejado claro que no sentía nada profundo por Ruby, pero ella era su amiga, y quería ayudarla.

\- Quiero ayudarla – termino diciendo tímidamente.

Gilbert dejo de sonreír y la miro apenado.

\- Ana, sé que quieres a Ruby, y que tu intención es ayudarla, pero de esta forma no lo estás haciendo.

Ana asintió y noto como se le empezaban a acumular algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se los frotó con el dorso de la mano para evitar que salieran.

\- ¿De qué forma puedo ayudarla entonces?

Él se aproximó a un tronco caído, y después de sacudir la nieve acumulada encima se sentó, le hizo señas para que se sentara también, pero Ana sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, se sentía más segura de sí misma manteniendo un poco de distancia.

\- Creo que deberías sincerarte con ella – contestó Gilbert – debes decirle lo que piensas de verdad – la miró un poco nervioso a la vez que apoyaba un pie en el tronco posando el brazo sobre su rodilla– sé que es raro que yo pregunte esto, siendo yo el implicado, pero… ¿crees que Ruby tiene posibilidades de que…? bueno, ya sabes – continuó incómodo - de que yo…

\- De que te enamores de ella – añadió Ana cabizbaja.

\- Si – carraspeó nervioso – eso mismo.

Ana sabía la respuesta claramente, él no se interesaría por Ruby, lo tenía muy claro. Gilbert tenía razón, debería desalentar a Ruby para que en un futuro no sufriera más de lo necesario, pero era tan difícil.

\- No creo que tenga posibilidades – admitió afligida.

Gilbert asintió, se le veía nervioso, la seguridad que emanaba de él antes, había desaparecido.

\- Bueno.

\- Bueno – contestó ella.

Y se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada más.


	12. Capítulo XII

_¡Hola!, antes de nada agradeceros a todos los que seguís mi historia, ¡no os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me haceís!._

 _Me habéis comentado que los capítulos son muy cortos, es cierto, lo son , pero prefiero escribir todos los días un poco, que escribir durante varios días y subir un capítulo más largo una vez a la semana._

 _Espero que sigáis leyendo y disfrutando mi fanfic, tanto como yo escribiéndolo, aunque me temo que no se puede alargar mucho más._

 _¡Gracias!_

 ***L** **os personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

Aquello era realmente incómodo, Ana no sabía que decir, quería seguir caminando, pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, sus pies tampoco hacían por moverse, era como si estuviera presa de algún hechizo.

Finalmente Gilbert se levantó.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que sigamos.

\- No es necesario que me acompañes.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo – y le sonrió dulcemente.

Su sonrisa hizo que Ana sintiera una especie de descarga eléctrica, por un momento se quedó como hipnotizada contemplando sus labios, y una vez más volvió a preguntarse cómo sería un beso, un beso de Gilbert… sacudió la cabeza, tenía que despojarla de aquellos pensamientos.

\- Bien, pues vámonos.

Y volvieron a emprender la marcha. El resto del camino lo hicieron en un silencio incómodo, Ana quería romperlo, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, tenía la cabeza totalmente en blanco, bueno, en blanco lo que se dice en blanco no, la tenía llena de cosas referentes a los besos, las cuales hacía que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

A pesar de que Tejas Verdes se encontraba un poco más alejada que el resto de las casas, no tardaron en llegar.

\- Está bien hasta aquí – dijo nerviosa – no hace falta que me acompañes hasta la cerca.

Gilbert frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué no?, no me importaría saludar al Sr. y la Srta. Cuthbert.

Ana lo miró horrorizada.

\- Por favor, no hagas tal cosa – suplicó – seguramente Marilla me reprendá.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – preguntó confuso – sólo te estoy acompañando a casa.

\- ¿Y por qué? – insistió Ana -¿Por qué hay un rumor inventado por mí de que hay un lobo? – dijo irónicamente.

\- Tienes razón – le concedió Gilbert divertido – entonces me quedaré aquí.

\- Justo lo que yo decía.

El la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto divertida – al menos has admitido que tengo razón – sonrió.

.

.

Gilbert se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa cálida que lo iluminaba todo, estaba preciosa..., deseó poder estrecharla entre sus brazos...

Carraspeó incómodo y dió un paso hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, entonces…

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Ana dando un respingo – rápido, márchate – añadió en voz baja mientras lo empujaba hacia el camino a la vez que echaba la vista atrás.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia lo que fuera que había hecho a Ana reaccionar así.

Se acercaba el chico francés que ayudaba al Sr. Cuthbert, ¿Jerry era su nombre?, pero... ¿por qué tenía Ana tanta prisa porque no lo viera?

\- ¡Dios!, ¡que lento eres!, ya nos ha visto – resopló malhumorada.

\- ¿Y qué si nos ha visto? – preguntó confuso.

\- Bonjour – se dirigió a ellos el chico.

\- Vete Jerry – dijo Ana.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte - contestó irónico - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Jerry frunciendo el ceño mientras los miraba a ambos.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Para sorpresa de Gilbert, Jerry empezó a reír.

\- Cierto, ¿por qué no?– añadió mirando a Gilbert, y siguió en dirección al pajar sonriente.

\- ¡No es lo que estás pensando! – le gritó Ana.

A Gilbert se le escaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, por un momento se sintió un poco… ¿inseguro?

.

.

Estupendo, pensó Ana, ahora Jerry estaría burlándose de ella durante semanas, casi hubiera preferido que los hubiera visto Mathew.

Dirigió su mirada a Gilbert que seguía allí, parecía preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no querías que nos viera? – le preguntó.

\- Pues porque es un pesado – contestó suspirando – ojala no te hubiera visto.

\- ¿Él te molesta?

\- ¡Mucho!, aunque yo también lo molesto a él, supongo que es algo mutuo.

\- Ya – Gilbert frunció aún más el ceño.

\- Bueno... – añadió un poco incómoda – hasta mañana – se despidió mientras de alejaba.

\- Sí, hasta mañana – se despidió él a su vez.

Ana se dirigió rápidamente al pajar para buscar a Jerry, entró bruscamente, pero al no verlo, subió las escaleras a la planta de arriba. Allí estaba él, tarareando felizmente mientras acumulaba paja en un montón con la horca.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó Ana.

Jerry dio un respingo sorprendido y la miró ceñudo.

\- Me has asustado.

\- Te lo tienes merecido, ¿qué ha sido lo de antes?

\- Sí, ¿qué ha sido? - sonrió.

Le dio alcance en dos zancadas y se paró justo enfrente a él.

\- No es lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Y qué estoy pensando?

Ana resopló exasperada.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de contestar a todo lo que digo con otra pregunta?

\- ¿Eso hago? - preguntó divertido, mientras continuaba colocando paja en el montón.

Ana se quedó mirandolo boquiabierta, ¡se estaba burlando de ella!

\- ¡Jerry!

\- Oui?

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí si no quieres arrepentirte por el resto de tus días!

Él la miró divertido y negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Estás loca.

-¿Vas a contárselo a alguien?

Jerry paro un momento y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No soy un chismoso.

Ana suspiró cansada.

\- Supongo que no.

Jerry siguió mirándola.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé - contestó sincera - estoy hecha un lío - y se sentó sobre un montón de paja.

\- ¿Es por ese chico? - preguntó mientras seguía con su trabajo.

\- Gilbert - añadió Ana - su nombre es Gilbert, y sí, creo que es por él - suspiró echándose para atrás quedando tumbaba sobre el montón de paja.


	13. Capítulo XIII

***L** **os personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

\- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó Jerry.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Ana - Por supuesto que no.

Jerry se apoyó en el mango de la horca pensativo.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué te acompañó?

\- Es una larga historia – suspiró.

\- Tengo tiempo – contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, Jerry, a su manera, siempre la había ayudado, a veces podía ser como una piedra en el zapato, pero sabía que siempre podía contar con él.

\- Quedo como una tonta redomada – dijo cerrando los ojos avergonzada – así que no me apetece especialmente contarla.

Jerry rio.

\- Siempre estás haciendo cosas tontas – añadió – no me vas a sorprender.

Ana le hizo una mueca de burla.

\- Dije una mentira sobre un lobo para que Gilbert acompañara a Ruby a casa, pero él la descubrió y… ¡tornó todos mis planes!

\- ¿Tornó?

\- Les dio la vuelta – aclaró – hizo justo lo contrario a lo que se supone que tendría que haber hecho.

Jerry se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que volvió a reír.

\- Sí que hicistes una tontería.

\- ¡Agghh!, ¡lo sé!, ¡esto es mortificante! – exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos – Ahora, ¿qué hago?

\- ¿Por qué no quería acompañar a Ruby?

\- Porque Ruby está enamorada de él, pero él no lo está de ella.

\- Claro, él está enamorado de tí- afirmó Jerry.

Ana se incorporó para mirarlo.

\- Eres la tercera persona que me lo dice.

\- ¿Y tú que es lo que piensas?

¿Qué pensaba?... Gilbert había dado muestras de que posiblemente fuera así… o al menos parecía estar bastante interesado en ella.

\- Quizás sea como decís – terminó afirmando ruborizada.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?, a ti también te gusta él.

\- Yo no… – se ruborizó aún más.

\- Ahora mismo pareces un tomate – se burló Jerry.

Ana le lanzó un puñado de paja del montón.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡cállate! – se levantó y empezó a sacudirse las faldas – el problema es que no sé qué pensar o hacer, todo es nuevo para mí – suspiró resignada – creo que jamás me aclararé.

En ese momento se escuchó ruido abajo.

\- ¿Ana? – la llamó Mathew.

Ella se acercó al hueco de la escalera.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! – respondió.

Mathew subió.

\- Así que aquí estabas – añadió – Marilla está buscándote.

\- ¿Marilla?, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó un poco ansiosa.

\- Hora de que estuvieras ayudándola con la cena – contestó Mathew sonriente dándole un toque en la nariz – venga, no hagas que se enfade.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Ana recogió sus cosas de la escuela del suelo y se apresuró a bajar - ¡Hasta mañana Jerry!, gracias por escucharme.

Mathew miró interrogante a Jerry.

\- Cosas de Ana – dijo Jerry sonriente.

Y continuaron con el trabajo.

.

.

Desde que dejó a Ana en Tejas Verdes, Gilbert se había estado sintiendo ansioso, quería ser paciente y no apresurar las cosas, pero cada vez le era más difícil, ansiaba poder contarle sus sentimiento, y escuchar su respuesta, pero también sabía que sí lo hacía tal y como estaban las cosas, Ana podría rechazarlo, suspiró, hoy había logrado un avance, ella iba a dejar de intentar emparejarlo con Ruby, pero el saberlo no lo calmaba, al contrario, le hacían querer precipitarse más, no se veía con la paciencia suficiente.

\- Hoy estás de muy mal humor – comentó Bash.

Habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban sentado en la sala, Mary en una silla tejiendo, Bash en la mesa revisando unos documentos y él sentado en un sillón donde pretendía leer un libro.

\- No estoy de mal humor, solo estoy cansado.

\- ¿Cansado respecto a qué? – preguntó socarrón Bash.

Gilbert hizo una sonrisa sesgada.

\- Mmm… - se quedó pensativo – creo que estoy cansado respecto a tener paciencia – y se retrepó más en el sillón.

Bash silbó divertido, y él rompió a reír.

\- Así que el Sr. Blyhte esta impaciente respecto a la señorita Ana.

\- Ya sabes que lo estoy – rio.

\- Sí – rio a su vez Bash – pero parece que por fin te has decidido a actuar.

\- Me decidí hace tiempo, pero una serie de… - frunció el ceño pensativo – circunstancias, han hecho que me vuelva más ansioso con todo.

\- ¿Qué circunstancias?

Gilbert miró a su amigo, y echó un vistazo a Mary que seguía tejiendo, Bash siguió la dirección de su mirada.

\- Mary, cielo – la llamó – aquí el dandi, es un poco vergonzoso – sonrió mirando a Gilbert - ¿te importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?

Mary miró a Gilbert con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya…, justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante.

Él no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

\- No es necesario que…

\- ¡Sólo bromeaba! – lo cortó Mary – iré a mi habitación para que podáis hablar tranquilos.

\- Gracias – dijo Bash cuando ella pasó junto a él.

Una vez que Mary se fue, Bash miro a su amigo arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Y bien?

Gilbert carraspeó un poco incómodo. Aunque había compartido muchísimas cosas con Bash, hablar sobre sus sentimientos lo seguía poniendo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, aunque debía ser bastante obvio, ya que Bash los conocía sin habérselos contado.

Pero el problema ahora no era admitir ante Bash que estaba enamorado de Ana, si no que esa tarde, cuando la vio marchar tan apasionada al encuentro de Jerry , se había sentido molesto… ¿a quién trataba de engañar?, se había sentido celoso, lo cual no era un sentimiento que hubiera tenido oportunidad de sentir antes, pero no necesitaba conocerlo para saber lo que era.

Nunca había pensado en Jerry como un rival, y seguramente no lo fuera, pero al ver a Ana tan cómoda con él, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Sabía que era una tontería, pero desde entonces había estado preocupado pensando tonterías.

\- Estoy impaciente, porque estoy celoso – admitió ruborizado.

\- ¡Vaya! – contestó Bash - ¿te ha salido un rival?

\- No – dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – o al menos creo que no, pero tienen una relación bastante cercana…

\- Y por eso estás celoso.

\- Sí, y por eso mismo también estoy impaciente por confesarme y saber los sentimientos de ella.

Bash se quedó unos minutos en silencio pensativo.

\- No sé qué puedo decirte que sea lo correcto – suspiró – nunca he sido demasiado paciente, cuando tengo claro algo, lo hago, pero ese soy yo – y mirándolo añadió - debes actuar como tú lo sientas.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió nervioso. Bash lo siguió mirando un poco más y se levantó.

\- Bueno…, ha sido una charla muy interesante, pero si me disculpas, me retiro a mi habitación, tengo a mi esposa esperándome – sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta – Buenas noches Blythe.

\- Buenas noches Bash, y gracias.


	14. Capítulo XIV

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

Gilbert se encontraba algo mejor después de darle voz a sus sentimientos, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Aun así necesita distanciarse un poco de Ana, quizás debería ir a Charlottetown, el doctor le comentó que podía ayudarle y aunque tenía clara su vocación, después de haberse mareado viendo una aguja, prefería asegurarse. Sí, era buena idea, iría entonces, ayudaría al doctor y así se distanciaría unos días, de esa forma también podría pensar en qué hacer.

Mañana se lo contaría a Ana, no quería que pensara que estaba ignorándola de nuevo.

.

.

La tenue luz de la mañana se filtraba atreves se la cortina, Ana se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, aquel día iba a ser difícil, debía hablar con Ruby, y estaba realmente aterrada pensando en la reacción que podría tener, la quería mucho, y lo último que deseaba era hacerla sufrir, pero las cosas tampoco podían seguir como estaban.

Se dio con las palmas en las mejillas y se levantó decidida, se arregló rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

Marilla estaba terminando de fregar los platos del desayuno de Mathew y el suyo.

\- ¡Buenos días Marilla! – la saludó alegre.

\- Buenos días Ana – y mirándola con el ceño fruncido añadió – tienes una trenza torcida, deberías prestar más atención a lo que haces.

Ana se deshizo la trenza mientras se sentaba a la mesa dónde Marilla le había dejado un plato con su desayuno.

\- ¡Es que estoy tan nerviosa! – Dijo mientras empezaba a rehacer la trenza – hoy voy a tener una conversación crucial para mi vida – tomó una rebanada de pan y le dio un mordisco – sé que hago lo correcto al tenerla, pero quiero que salga todo bien, porque…

\- Ana – la cortó Marilla arqueando las cejas - ¿qué te dije sobre hablar con la boca llena?

\- ¡Oh!, tienes razón, perdón – y continuó comiendo.

Marilla la miró mientras sacudía la cabeza divertida.

\- Eres un caso.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, se preparó para irse a la escuela.

\- ¡Deséeme suerte!

\- Espero que te vaya bien con esa conversación que tan importante dices que es – sonrió.

Ana se dirigió a la carrera hacia la cerca, cuando vio a Mathew y Jerry a lo lejos.

\- ¡Buenos días! – los saludo en voz alta mientras sacudía la mano.

Ambos miraron en su dirección y le devolvieron el saludo con la mano. Ana quería llenarse de positivismo, no quería que las dudas y los malos pensamientos la asaltaran cuando hablara con Ruby, por eso alzó la mirada al cielo totalmente despejado exclamando.

\- ¡Qué día más encantador! – y prosiguió maravillándose con todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

\- ¡Buenos días Ana! – la saludó Diana que se acercaba sonriente – te veo de muy bien humor.

Enlazaron sus brazos y siguieron caminado juntas.

\- Quiero que así sea, de lo contrario no sé cómo voy a hacer frente a la ardua tarea que me he encomendado hoy.

\- ¿Qué tarea es esa? – Diana la miró preocupada.

Ana la miro, Diana era su mejor y más especial amiga, ya era hora de que se lo contara.

\- Debo hablar con Ruby para decirle que Gilbert no siente más que amistad por ella – contestó atropelladamente.

\- Bueno – sopeso Diana – es algo que más o menos ya sabíamos, aun así, le dijiste que la seguirías apoyando.

\- Ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo… - Ana se paró para hacer frente a su amiga – verás…, yo… - era tan difícil admitirlo – yo no puedo apoyarla más…, porque… - suspiró nerviosa – porque creo que también estoy enamorada de Gilbert – admitió totalmente ruborizada.

\- ¡Oh Ana! – Exclamó Diana - ¡eso es maravilloso!, siempre lo había sospechado, pero eres tan testaruda que jamás pensé que lo reconocieras – la abrazó riendo - ¡tienes todo mi apoyo!

Ana se sintió tan arropada por la reacción de Diana que no puedo evitar empezar a llorar de emoción.

\- Muchas gracias Diana – sollozó – tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo por si no podías entenderlo.

\- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! – Y separándose un poco de ella añadió – te acompañaré para decírselo a Ruby.

Ana asintió con un puchero.

\- Lo entenderá, ya lo verás – la tranquilizó Diana.

Un ruido en el camino las hizo alzar la mirada.

\- Buenos días – las saludo Josie Pye - ¿te ocurre algo Ana?

Tanto Diana como Ana se quedaron calladas sin saber bien que decir.

\- Solo le ha entrado algo en el ojo y la estaba ayudando a sacarlo – terminó contestando Diana.

\- Ya… - dijo sonriente Josie – bueno, nos vemos en la escuela.

Se quedaron un rato mirando como Josie se alejaba de allí.

\- ¿Crees que nos ha escuchado? – preguntó Ana preocupada.

\- Diría que no…, si hubiera sido así, seguramente nos hubiera dicho algo.

\- Imagino que sí – secó sus lágrimas con las manos – vamos, como sigamos aquí nos vamos a congelar.

Y continuaron su camino.

.

.

\- Entonces estarás faltando unos días a clase, ¿no? – confirmo la Srta. Stacy.

Gilbert se había llegado un poco antes a la escuela para poder hablar con ella sobre su partida a Charlottetown.

\- Sí, he pensado que me vendrá bien pasar unos días ayudando al doctor – contestó – por eso, me sería de mucha utilidad si pudiera adelantarme lo que van a dar en estos días, así cuando vuelva estaré al día con el resto de la clase.

\- Ni lo menciones – dijo sacudiendo la mano – eso lo había dado por hecho, quédate después de clases y lo miramos.

\- Muchas Gracias Srta. Stacy – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió para sentarse en su sitio, mientras hablaba con la maestra, habían ido llegando algunos alumnos, entre ellos Ruby Gillis, que se quedó mirándolo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, lo cual le resulto un poco incómodo, últimamente era más consciente de ella, Ruby era una chica muy dulce, se sentía culpable por que tuviera que sufrir.

Justo cuando se sentaba escuchó la puerta de entrada, se giró pensando que podría ser Ana, pero no fue así, quien entró fue Josie Pye, la cual venía un tanto sonrojada, como si hubiera llegado a la carrera.

Pasó junto a él rápidamente hasta llegar a Ruby, con la que empezó a hablar de forma muy enérgica. Gilbert las miró frunciendo el ceño, no sabía decir porque, pero parecía que pasaba algo, y tenía la sensación de que Ana estaba involucrada, ya que Josie parecía disfrutar de lo que fuera que le contaba a Ruby, mientras que esta, parecía cada vez más abatida.

Poco después llegaron Diana y Ana.

\- Buenos días – las saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Buenos días Gilbert – constó Diana.

Ana lo miró y se sonrojo… ¡estaba preciosa!

\- Bu-buenos días – lo saludó nerviosa.

Gilbert al verla a ella nerviosa, el también empezó a ponerse, así que asintió un poco ruborizado desviando la mirada, y al hacerlo pudo ver como Josie se acercaba a Ruby de forma protectora, y esta miraba a Ana con expresión compungida… Cómo odiaba tener razón… había algún problema con las chicas.


	15. Capítulo XV

_¡Hola!, perdonad por la tardanza, pero he estado unos días un poco liada y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada. A parte, me está siendo un poco más complicado escribir estos capítulos, ya que tengo que dirigir la acción hacia el final (que ya lo tengo pensado )._

 _Espero no tardar tanto en publicar el próximo capítulo._

 _Una vez más...¡¡muchísimas gracias por leer!!_

 _Uru_

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

Ana notó, por la expresión que Gilbert puso al mirar en dirección a Ruby, que algo no iba bien. Gilbert volvió la vista hacia ella, se le veía preocupado, y se acercó a Ana, e inclinó la cabeza para hablarle en voz baja.

\- Josie le ha contado algo a Ruby, si necesitas cualquier cosa dímelo – y se retiró mirándola.

Ana asintió nerviosa, y se giró hacia Ruby, esta se encontraba saludando a Diana junto a Josie Pye. Respiro profundamente e intento sonreír de forma casual.

\- ¡Buenos días! – las saludó.

\- Buenos días Ana – contesto Ruby, que se veía más apagada que de costumbre.

En ese momento la Srta. Stacy empezó la clase, por lo que cada uno tuvo que sentarse su sitio.

Ana no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, Gilbert la había advertido, Ruby estaba extraña, y Josie demasiado cercana, ¿le habría contado algo sobre la conversación que tuvo con Diana?, si era así, debía hablar cuanto antes con Ruby, no quería que las cosas se malentendieran.

Diana le dio un apretón en la mano para apoyarla, se había dado cuenta de que también pasaba algo. Ana le sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se sentaron en coro como era costumbre. Josie se sentó al lado de Ruby, cuando Ana se dispuso a sentare, Josie la detuvo con expresión incrédula.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Creo que es bastante obvio que me estoy sentando para comer – sonrió insegura.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta!, ¿cómo eres capaz de sentarte con nosotras después de lo que le has hecho a Ruby?

Diana intercambio una mirada con Ana, ambas sabían que Josie las había escuchado hablar. Ana inspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, y miro a Ruby.

\- No sé qué te habrá contado Josie, pero tiene su explicación - Ruby asintió con un mohín –me gustaría hablar contigo – añadió acercándose a ella.

\- Está bien – contestó Ruby levantándose.

\- ¿Vas a ir con ella? – Josie se veía furiosa - ¿¡después de lo que te he contado!?

\- Qui-quiero que Ana me lo explique… - contestó Ruby y mirando a Ana añadió – es mi amiga.

Ana sonrió llena de gratitud, y enlazando su brazo con el de Ruby se dirigieron al exterior para poder hablar con más intimidad.

Una vez fuera, se sentaron en un tocón, llevaban puestas sus ropas de abrigo para protegerse del frio.

\- Creo que es mejor que comamos dentro cuando hayamos terminado de hablar – dijo Ana sonriendo a la vez que se arrebujaba en su abrigo.

\- Sí – sonrió a su vez Ruby.

Quedaron sumidas en el silencio hasta que Ana carraspeó nerviosa.

\- Ruby, eres una amiga muy querida para mí, y es por esa misma razón que no quiero mentirte…

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que estás con Gilbert?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Ana la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿es eso lo que te ha contado Josie?

Ana sentía hervir la sangre de enfado e impotencia, apretó los puños para intentar tranquilizarse, ¡maldita Josie por meterse donde no la llamaban! Ruby continuaba mirándola confusa.

\- ¡Oh Ana!, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Pues para empezar, que jamás saldría con Gilbert a tus espaldas – contestó indignada – lo que yo quería decirte es que a Gilbert no le gustas – hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos – al menos eso es lo que me ha dado a entender…, y aunque te dije que te iba a ayudar, ya no puedo hacerlo… - cerró los ojos para armarse de valor – porque yo también estoy enamorada de Gilbert – admitió totalmente ruborizada.

\- Oh – Ruby la miró perpleja, después de un tiempo añadió – entonces… ¿ahora somos rivales en el amor?

Vaya, Ana no lo había visto de esa forma, al estar enamoradas del mismo chico, serían rivales, pero… ¡no quería competir con Ruby!

\- No quiero que seamos rivales – contestó ceñuda.

\- No es lo que tú quieras, es lo que somos si las dos queremos a Gilbert.

Ana lo sopeso un momento, realmente era como decía Ruby, toda la situación le recordaba cada vez más a una de esas historias románticas que tanto le habían gustado.

\- Supongo que entonces lo somos – suspiró – aunque debes saber que no me gusta competir contigo, si pudiera anular mis sentimientos por Gilbert, lo haría.

\- ¡Oh Ana! – sonrió Ruby – ¡no es posible hacer eso! – se quedó en silencio pensativa – creo, que de todas formas ya he perdido – continuó afligida – a Gilbert le gustas más tú.

No supo que contestar, porque, aunque sonara creída, en cierto modo, Ana pensaba lo mismo.

\- Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas.

\- Sí, aunque quizás tarde un poco para que volvamos a como estábamos antes – contestó Ruby.

Ana asintió un poco apenada. Se levantaron y entraron otra vez en la escuela.

A pesar de haberlo aclarado con Ruby, la situación con Josie no mejoró, seguía ignorando a Ana, y mirándola mal cada vez que ella se atrevía a hablar con el resto de chicas. Ana no terminaba de entenderlo, la única que tenía razones para estar molesta era Ruby, y aun así no actuaba como Josie. Decidió no intentar aclararlo, era mejor dejarlo pasar hasta que poco a poco se fuera olvidando.

Por otro lado, Gilbert apenas le dirigió la palabra, era como si no quisiera inmiscuirse en todo el embrollo de las chicas. En alguna ocasión se cruzaron sus miradas, pero Ana reaccionaba evadiéndolo y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, Gilbert pasó junto a ella para hablar con la Srta. Stacy, pero disimuladamente dejo caer un papel sobre su pupitre. Ana lo escondió rápidamente en el puño y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, una vez que estuvo lista salió fuera junto a Diana para volver a casa.

\- ¿Has leído ya la nota de Gilbert?

\- ¿Lo has visto? – Ana la miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- Después de todo estoy sentada junto a ti – sabiendo lo que le preocupaba a su amiga añadió – estoy segura de que nadie más se percató.

\- Eso espero – contesto suspirando – aún no la he leído.

\- ¿Y a que estás esperando?- la azuzó sonriente.

Nerviosa abrió la nota.

 _"Espérame en el bosque, tengo algo que contarte"_

Ana sintió la familiar sensación en el estómago, ¿qué querría contarle?, las últimas veces que se habían quedado a solas había sido demasiado incómodo, ¡no paraba de pensar en besos!, ¿y si se declaraba?, no, no podía ser eso, era demasiado pretencioso pensar eso por su parte, que no quisiera nada con Ruby, y que le hubieran dicho que parecía gustarle ella, no significaba

que la viera como algo más que una amiga…

\- Ana – la apremió Diana - ¿qué dice?

\- Quiere que lo espere aquí en el bosque, hay algo que quiere contarme.

Diana abrió la boca, y tapándosela con la mano empezó a reír.

\- ¡Quizás te diga que le gustas!

\- ¡No es eso! – exclamó ruborizada – incluso si es cierto que le gusto… no creo que vaya a hacer algo tan repentino.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso será mejor que me retire para que podáis hablar tranquilos – dijo sonriendo - ¡Mañana me cuentas! – y se alejo apresurada.


	16. Capitulo XVI

*** Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como otros sucesos de la trama. ***

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

Gilbert había tardado más de lo que había previsto en hablar con la Srta. Stacy. Apresurado se dirigió hacía el camino que atravesaba el bosque, esperaba que Ana aún estuviera allí. Cuando empezó a acercarse, pudo ver la figura de ella agachada en cuclillas mientras hacía algo en la nieve.

Se acercó sigilosamente y echó un vistazo a lo que la tenía tan entretenida, había hecho lo que parecía un pequeño muñeco de nieve.

\- ¡Ya estás listo! – exclamó Ana hablándole a su creación - Mi intención era que hubieras sido más grande, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, y no me habría dado tiempo a terminarte, ya que Gilbert debe estar a punto de llegar…

\- De hecho, he llegado justo ahora – contestó Gilbert por encima de Ana.

Ana dio tal respingo, que perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre su trasero en la nieve. Gilbert no pudo sofocar una carcajada, y ella, aunque en un principio lo miró furiosa, pronto se unió a su risa.

\- ¡Me has asustado! – lo acusó riendo a la vez que le tiraba un puñado de nieve.

\- ¡No me había dado cuenta! – esquivó riendo el ataque, seguidamente se acercó a Ana y le tendió la mano – deja que te ayude.

\- Gracias – contestó a la vez que tomaba su mano para ponerse en pie.

Gilbert tiró de ella hacía arriba con tanto ímpetu que perdieron el equilibrio y esta vez fue él el que cayó de espaldas con Ana encima.

\- ¡Desde luego no se te da bien el rescate de doncellas en apuros! – rio Ana a la vez que intentaba incorporarse.

\- Quizás ahora mismo encaje más en la definición de doncella en apuros que en la de caballero.

Y rompieron a reír otra vez. Ana seguía intentando levantarse, pero con la nieve, la ropa de abrigo y las faldas se habían convertido en un verdadero embrollo, a eso, sumado el hecho de que no paraban de reír, el ponerse en pie estaba siendo una tarea realmente complicada. De todas formas a Gilbert no podía importarle menos, se sentía como si estuvieran abrazándose, y ver a Ana toda ruborizada y sonriente era más de lo que podía desear…, bueno, podía desear más, pero con aquello se conformaba.

Finalmente pudieron separarse, Ana estaba despeinada, y con las mejillas aún arreboladas, empezaron a sacudirse la nieve.

\- Pensaba que nunca podría levantarme, ¡me duele el estómago de tanto reír! – dijo Ana alegre.

\- Ha sido muy divertido - contestó riendo también.

Ana tenía aún mucha nieve sobre la cabeza, así que antes de pararse a pensarlo alargó la mano y se la sacudió con delicadeza.

\- Ya-ya puedo hacerlo yo misma – contestó ella totalmente ruborizada.

Gilbert asintió y nervioso se separó de ella, pero continuó mirándola, estaba realmente preciosa, podría quedarse viéndola todo el día.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Ana se veía nerviosa, aunque él también se sentía así, quizas ella también lo había notado

\- Bueno – empezó Ana - ¿qué es lo que querías contarme?

\- Sí, bueno… – carraspeó – quería decirte que a partir de mañana voy a irme unos días a Charlottetown…

Ana asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántos días?

\- No lo sé, quizás un par de semanas.

\- Por eso hablabas con la Srta. Stacy… - se quedó mirándolo pensativa - Supongo que le habrás pedido que te adelante la tarea, ¿no?, al menos eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho de estar en tú lugar, pero... ¿por qué te tienes que ir ahora?, no es que intente persuadirte de que no te vayas, aunque se te va a echar de menos…, no es que yo te vaya a echar de menos – aclaró ruborizada – me refiero a Avonlea en general. De todas formas siento curiosidad por el motivo… pero entendería que no quisieras contármelo… aunque si solo es por un par de semanas no será algo que...

Gilbert empezó a reír.

\- Sólo voy para ayudar unos días al doctor y así asegurarme de que eso es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro – le sonrió dulcemente – a mí tampoco me agrada alejarme mucho tiempo de…- carraspeó – de Avonlea.

\- En cualquier caso, gracias por contármelo.

\- No hay de qué…, no quería que pensaras que te estaba ignorando otra vez – y la miró sonrojado.

Ana también se sonrojo. Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Gilbert empezó a pensar en algo de lo que hablar, ya que no quería separarse de ella aún. Ana se entretenía sacudiéndose otra vez la ropa de los restos de nieve de antes.

\- Ana – esta alzó la vista para mirarlo.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con las chicas hoy? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ana empezó a ruborizarse otra vez.

\- Oh…, solo un malentendido, nada por lo que debas preocuparte – sonrió quitándole importancia.

\- Pero… ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Sí!, claro que sí.

Gilbert asintió, sea lo que fuera lo que había pasado, Ana no quería contárselo, así que decidió no insistir más.

\- Bien, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias, pero de verdad que no es nada.

\- Vale.

\- Si… - Ana cogió aire y sonriéndole nerviosamente añadió – será mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero preocupar a Marilla y Mathew.

\- ¡Oh!, sí, claro – carraspeó también nervioso - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- No es necesario – añadió apresuradamente – espero que te sea de mucha utilidad tu estancia en Charlottetown – y le tendió la mano a modo de despedida.

Gilbert, la miró un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida le estrechó la mano sonriente.

\- Hasta pronto – se despidió con una sonrisa sesgada mientras aún le sujetaba la mano.

\- Si, hasta pronto – y deshaciendo el apretón se separó totalmente ruborizada – me voy ya… - y dándole una última mirada se apresuró camino a Tejas Verdes.

Gilbert se quedó allí viéndola marchar, y sólo cuando desapareció de su vista, emprendió camino hacia su casa… definitivamente si no quería precipitar las cosas, hacía bien en irse unos días.

.

.

Ana no conseguía quedarse dormida, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, si Gilbert no pensaba que era un tomate viviente, era un milagro, no recordaba haber estado más ruborizada en su vida, ¡seguro que él se había dado cuenta!, si sólo de pensar cuando habían estado enredados en la nieve sentía arder las mejillas… ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir si no hacía otra cosa que revivir lo sucedido aquella tarde?, había sido mágico, como si fuera un sueño, sentirse entre sus brazos, mirándose, riéndose… ¡necesitaba gritar de emoción!, así que hundiendo la cara en su almohada dio unos grititos mientras pataleaba nerviosa.

Y justo ahora, cuando por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por él, Gilbert se tenía que ir…, debería haberle dicho claramente que lo echaría de menos…, pero por culpa de la vergüenza no había sido capaz, quizás era mejor que se fuera unos días, durante ese tiempo se calmarían las cosas con las chicas, y seguramente cuando Gilbert volviera, estarían bien, igual que antes.

Ana giró por enésima vez en la cama para cambiar de postura, pero en esta ocasión, consiguió quedarse dormida.


	17. Capítulo XVII

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

Ana había esperado que la situación con Josie se hubiera calmado después de unos días, pero no había sido así, Josie seguía intentando hacerle el vacío, y aunque tenía a Diana apoyándola, el resto de chicas hacían ver como si no ocurriera nada, y preferían no intervenir.

Estaba realmente cansada, todo aquello le recordaba a cuando, hace dos años, la dieron de lado por los comentarios, totalmente inapropiados, que hizo sobre Prissy, sólo que en esta ocasión no había hecho nada malo, por lo que no terminaba de entenderlo.

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, a pesar de tener a Diana, se sentía sola, no quería que su amiga se distanciara del resto por ella, y Ruby, aunque no había hecho nada para reprocharla, tampoco lo había hecho para ayudarla, lo cual la entristecía, ya que la consideraba una buena amiga.

Acababa de salir de Tejas Verdes en dirección a la escuela, sin ánimos, totalmente decaída, se acercó a un árbol seco, y partió una ramita, con la que se entretuvo dando golpecitos al resto de árboles y arbustos, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies en dirección a la escuela… se sentía una cobarde, porque no quería hacer frente a la situación, si aquello seguía así, no iba a estar solucionado para cuando volviera Gilbert… ¿Y si se enteraba de que ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de él?, se sintió arder la cara de vergüenza, ¡era muy posible que a esas alturas lo supiera toda la escuela!, Josie se habría encargado de decirlo… ¿Qué podía hacer?, no quería desmentirlo, porque no era mentira que estuviera enamorada…, pero sí lo era, lo que decía Josie acerca de que ella salía con Gilbert a espaldas de Ruby.

Se detuvo en mitad del sendero y se puso en cuclillas, realmente no quería ir a la escuela, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar, así que poniéndose en pie, se dirigió a la carrera hacia el acantilado, que tanto le había ayudado en los malos momentos.

Una vez allí abrió los brazos y cerrando los ojos permitió que el viento le azotará en la cara y la liberara de todas las preocupaciones.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin ser juzgada por los demás… - susurró – siempre se tiene que estar pendiente de la reputación, del que dirán… así no se puede ser libre…

Y abriendo los ojos gritó.

\- ¡Me gusta Gilbert Blythe y me da igual lo que piense Josie Pye!

Se ruborizó completamente, pero a la vez se sintió llena de energía y empezó a reír. Iría a la escuela aunque llegara tarde, la Srta. Stacy lo entendería, así que recogió sus cosas y se puso en rumbo nuevamente.

.

.

Gilbert llevaba ya casi una semana en Charlottetown, y aunque inevitablemente pensaba en Ana, no lo había hecho tanto como cuando estaba en Avonlea, ya que ayudar al doctor estaba siendo más duro, e interesante, de lo que había esperado.

Ya no tenía dudas de que lo suyo era auténtica vocación, todos los días se levantaba ávido por nuevos conocimientos, cualquier paciente, por efímera que fuera su consulta, aportaba algo novedoso, a veces llegaban con síntomas similares, pero podían necesitar tratamientos diferentes, había que observar bien los matices, por lo que Gilbert no paraba de anotar y preguntar cosas al doctor, en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a repasarlo todo, también leía algunos manuales que el doctor le recomendó, para poder familiarizarse con los nombres técnicos de fármacos y partes de la anatomía, que por supuesto, no habían aprendido en la escuela.

Cuando le sobraba algo de tiempo, estudiaba las lecciones que le adelantó la Srta, Stacy, había veces en las que estaba cansado, pero a Gilbert le gustaba esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hacía. En cierta ocasión, después de tratar a un paciente, el doctor apoyando una mano de forma fraternal sobre su hombro le dijo orgulloso que sería un doctor estupendo.

Pero ahora, en la quietud de la noche, tumbado en esa cama, que aunque extraña, era cómoda, pensó en Ana, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo con las chicas?, cuando se fue sabía que no estaban bien, pero esperaba que lo hubieran podido solucionar, no quería imaginarse a Ana triste, y mucho menos después de haberla visto tan alegre la última vez… la echaba de menos, ya la echó de menos cuando se ausentó un año con el vapor, pero ahora era diferente, sentía que Ana ya no lo veía como un mero rival de clases, ahora eran algo más… lo había notado aquella tarde cuando cayeron a la nieve, ella había estado radiante, rebosante de felicidad, y él también se había sentido así… ¿pensaría en él?, ¿lo echaría de menos?... ¿estaría pensando en él en ese mismo momento tratando de dormir?... Gilbert sonrió, era una bonita ilusión, pero seguramente ella ya llevaría dormida un buen rato, cosa que debería estás haciendo él, en vez de pensar tanto.

Se sentó en la cama, ahueco la almohada con unos cuantos golpes y seguidamente se tumbó de lado arropándose con las mantas tratando de dormir.

.

.

\- Ana – la llamó Diana – hoy hace muy buen día, ¿por qué no comemos fuera y aprovechamos los rayos de sol?

Estaban en la escuela, y acababa de empezar la hora del almuerzo, Diana, como siempre desde la fatídica mañana en que Josie las escucho hablar, se juntaba con ella para almorzar. A pesar de haber pasado casi dos semanas desde que Gilbert se había ido, las cosas no habían mejorado. Ana miró en dirección a la ventana, su amiga tenía razón, el día, a pesar de estar en invierno, era soleado y un poco más caluroso que de costumbre, había que aprovechar los días así, y le apetecía muchísimo sentarse dejando que el sol la bañara con su luz.

\- Me parece una idea encantadora – contestó sonriente.

Ambas se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron fuera para sentarse en unas piedras cercanas, el exterior estaba más concurrido que de costumbre, todo el mundo había tenido la misma idea que ellas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de chicas también salieran, cuando las vieron, Ruby y Jane empezaron a encaminarse hacia donde ellas se habían sentado.

\- Yo no pienso sentarme junto a alguien tan... – Josie la miró buscando el calificativo adecuado – despreciable – terminó diciendo.

Jane y Ruby miraron a Ana confusas, esta les indicó con un movimiento de mano que no pasaba nada, no quería que las chicas tuvieran problemas con Josie, esta podía ser muy retorcida cuando se lo proponía, así que se unieron a Josie y las demás unos metros más allá.

\- Desde luego, no sé ni cómo podéis siquiera plantearos sentaros con ella – dijo Josie alzando la voz para que la escucharan - ya sabéis que Ana sabe mucho en lo referente a… - y mirando de soslayo a Ana añadió – las "intimidades conyugales"

\- ¿Y qué con eso?, es agua pasada – respondió Ruby frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues… ¿qué quién sabe si no ha hecho esas cosas con Gilbert? – contestó Josie encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Josie! – la reprendió Jane horrorizada- ¡no está bien que digas esas cosas!

\- Ana jamás haría algo así – continuó Ruby.

\- No he dicho que lo haya hecho, pero todas sabemos que ella sabe más de estas cosas que cualquiera de nosotras.

Ana se sentía temblar de enfado, quería acercarse a Josie y atestarle en la cara con su puño, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a insinuar algo así?, ¡era horrible!, notó que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, si no de impotencia por no poder darle su merecido.

\- Ana – Diana la miraba preocupada – no le hagas caso…

\- Daría cualquier cosa por borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa – Ana escupió las palabras llena de rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

\- ¡No! – Diana le agarró las manos a modo de tranquilizarla – te está provocando, eso es justo lo que quiere que hagas, ¿por qué si no lo está diciendo en voz tan alta?

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – suspiró exasperada – pero al igual que lo he escuchado yo, lo pueden haber escuchado los demás, y no todos son tan comprensivos como Jane y Ruby.

Justo en ese momento Billy se acercó a dónde estaba el grupo de Josie.

\- ¡Ey!, ¿qué dices que ha hecho la huérfana fea? – preguntó Billy.

Ana fue totalmente consciente de lo que se proponía hacer Josie cuando se cruzaron sus miradas y esta sonrió de forma maliciosa, ya no le bastaba con hacerle el vacío con las chicas, ahora quería incluir a los chicos también.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Las dos semanas que Gilbert había estado con el doctor en Charlottedown, habían pasado más rápidas de lo que esperaba, cuando partió de allí aquella mañana, deseo poder quedarse unos días más, pero no debía dejar los estudios por mucho más tiempo si quería poder cumplir su deseo de ser un buen doctor.

Acababa de llegar a Avonlea, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Ana, aunque en esos momentos, seguramente estaría en la escuela, así que no podía ir a verla… ¿o tal vez sí?, Gilbert echó un vistazo a su reloj, a esa hora debían estar en el almuerzo, no le costaría mucho tomar un desvío hasta la escuela, saludar y continuar hasta casa. Lo meditó durante unos segundos, y a pesar de ir cargado con su petate, decidió poner rumbo hacía la escuela con paso decidido.

.

.

Ana intentó ignorar a Josie y Billy, no quería darles el gusto de montar una escena, ya que como le había dicho Diana, era justo lo que estaban buscando, pero era tan difícil no prestar atención a lo que decían.

\- No he dicho que "haya" hecho nada, sólo que no me extrañaría que fuera así – contestó Josie remilgada.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – inquirió Billy.

\- Nada – añadió Jane – vete Billy.

Billy ignoró a su hermana, y volvió a dirigirse a Josie.

\- ¿Qué dices que no te extrañaría que hubiera hecho esa? – preguntó señalando a Ana con la cabeza.

Ana no podía mantenerse al margen por más tiempo, se levantó súbitamente y miró a Josie.

\- Sabes perfectamente que lo que dices no es verdad, te aconsejo que no sigas por ahí – le indicó con tono amenazante.

\- ¡¿Qué no es verdad?! – Josie se puso en pie también - ¿acaso no es cierto que te gusta Gilbert y sales con él a espaldas incluso de tus amigas?

Billy y el resto de chicos silbaron sorprendidos, y empezaron a reír. Ana sentía como le ardían cada vez más las mejillas, aquello era realmente vergonzoso e indignante.

\- ¡No salgo a espaldas de nadie!

\- Entonces... ¿no niegas que salgas con él? – continuó Josie.

\- Espera un momento Josie – intervino Billy divertido – no creo que Gilbert pueda estar saliendo con… bueno, con esto – rio mientras señalaba a Ana mostrándosela al resto – no dudo de que se lleven bien, pero de ahí, a lo otro…

\- Por eso mismo digo que no me extrañaría que lo hubiera engatusado con... sus conocimientos sobre… - Josie carraspeo nerviosa - ¡oh Billy!, ya sabes a que me refiero – exclamo exasperada.

Pero Billy no parecía entenderlo, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos y sorprendido miró a Ana.

\- ¡No!, ¿es cierto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Ana fulminó a ambos con la mirada - Josie Pye, eres una mala persona ya que disfrutas hiriendo a la gente con tus mentiras, y tú Billy Andrews, eres el chico más ruin que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Para consternación de Ana, notó como los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, se volvió rápidamente para enjuagarlas, Diana, le paso un brazo a modo protector sobre los hombros.

\- No te preocupes Ana, todos saben cómo es Josie – intentaba calmarla.

\- ¿Pero entonces porque razón Gilbert saldría con alguien como tú? – continuó Billy.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de ellas, Billy era odioso, ahora se cebaría insultándola a ella, y lo peor, es que no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarlo, estaba demasiado dolida con Josie, porque, a pesar de ser tan retorcida, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar tan lejos con todo esto, ¿cómo podía siquiera insinuar que ella y Gilbert…?

\- Pues... ¿porque es la chica más inteligente y divertida que conoce? – contestó Diana como si Billy fuera tonto.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que estáis saliendo? – preguntó Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

Ana la miró con tristeza, aun habiéndole explicado las cosas, Ruby se dejaba engañar muy fácilmente.

\- No… - contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza abatida – ya te lo expliqué Ruby…

\- Bueno – añadió Moody – creo que pronto podremos salir de dudas.

Ana levantó la vista confusa, y al hacerlo pudo ver como Gilbert se acercaba al grupo. Se le veía feliz, radiante incluso, se dirigía a ellos caminando con brío. Había ocupado tanta veces sus pensamientos durante aquellas dos semanas en las que habían estado separados... reviviendo cada uno de los momentos más recientes que habían compartido, pensando en la manera de hacerle entender que le gustaba como algo más que un amigo…, y justo tenía que aparecer ahora, en el peor momento de todos.

.

.

\- ¡Gilbert! – exclamaron los chicos al verlo.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó sonriente, soltó su petate en el suelo y miró a su alrededor - ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ana, aunque sabía que estaba actuando como una cobarde, no quería quedarse para escuchar las tonterías que podían decirle a Gilbert, si era necesario hablaría con él más tarde, así que se agachó dispuesta a recoger sus cosas.

\- Bueno, Ana está insinuando que sois novios – dijo Billy mientras se situaba a espaldas de ella, impidiéndole así marcharse - ¿es verdad?

Gilbert frunció el ceño confundido, y miró a Ana en busca de una respuesta, pero ella, rígida por los nervios que sentía en ese momento, solo pudo hacer una casi imperceptible negación de cabeza.

Por un momento Gilbert se quedó en blanco… ¿qué le acababa de preguntar Billy?, el ambiente se sentía muy incómodo, todos lo miraban expectantes, deseosos de escuchar su respuesta, ¿En qué inverosímil situación Ana diría que eran novios?, aquello no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser cosa de Billy, sólo con echarle un vistazo a Ana se podía ver que no tenía nada que ver, se la veía aterrada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y vidriosos por lo que seguramente habría estado llorando. No sabía que responder, pospuesto que no eran novios, aunque, desde luego, no le importaría que así fuera, pero quizás, Ana sí que había dicho eso, y de ser así, debía tener una razón para haberlo dicho, ¿y si al negarlo la dejaba por mentirosa?, no quería perjudicarla más de lo que ya estaba, así que la miró buscando alguna pista que le indicara como proceder de manera correcta. Ana negó con la cabeza, fue algo muy sutil, pero lo suficiente como para que Gilbert lo notara.

\- No somos novios – contestó con una sonrisa - ¿estamos jugando a algún tipo de juego para descubrir que es, o no, mentira?

Todos rieron, y el ambiente se relajó un poco, Ana aún seguía rígida junto a Diana y Billy a su espalda, parecía que este la estaba intimidando, deseó poder sacarla de allí y llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo, donde ella pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando allí, para saber de que forma poder ayudarla.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta? – irrumpió Josie.

Gilbert se volvió hacia ella y la miró frunciendo el ceño, una vez más, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta, ¿pero qué diantres estaba sucediendo?, ¿a que venía tanto interés en aquel tema?, ¿qué si le gustaba?, ¡estaba locamente enamorado de Ana!, era la chica más increíble que hubiera conocido, todo en ella le gustaba, pero al igual le pasó con la pregunta anterior, no sabía si debía contestar con la verdad, puede que Ana aún no hubiese hablado con Ruby, quizás si decía la verdad, se enfadaría con él, aunque por otro lado… ¡no quería declarar sus sentimientos delante de toda la clase!.

\- Creo que quien me guste o deje de gustar es algo que no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros – contestó con una sonrisa sesgada.

Como antes, la mayoría se echó a reír, pero en esta ocasión Billy se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Tan educado eres que no eres capaz de rechazarla públicamente? – le increpó.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la rechazaría? – le preguntó a su vez frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Billy dejando caer los brazos – no nos iras a decir que realmente te gusta la fea esta, ¿no?

Gilbert deseaba estamparle el puño en la cara, veía como Ana miraba al suelo, estaba incómoda, al igual que él quería irse de allí, pero por alguna razón no la dejaban, ¡quería gritar que por supuesto que le gustaba!, pero no sabía si era lo adecuado, una vez más miró a Ana, pero ella seguía cabizbaja, volvió la mirada hacia Diana y esta, sí negó con la cabeza… ¿Debía decir que no entonces?, quizás era mejor que decir que sí, así podrían dejar de atormentarla, ¿o debía mejor no decir nada?, aunque seguramente no se darían por vencidos tan rápido y seguirían molestando a Ana. Gilbert respiró hondo, y con todo su pesar, decidió que lo mejor era mentir.

\- No, no me gusta – trago incómodo – lo cual no quiere decir que no piense que Ana es una persona maravillosa.

El silenció rio paso a una cacofonía de distintas voces todas hablando a la vez... "¡te lo dije!", "¿ves?, ¡era imposible de que le gustara!", "Aún tienes una oportunidad Ruby"…

Gilbert miró en dirección a Ana, quería hacerle entender que lo que había dicho no era cierto, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo pudo ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y de lágrimas, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella, como un suspiro, despareció corriendo en el bosque.


	19. Capítulo XIX

_¡Hola!_

 _Pues con este capítulo llegamos al final de este fanfic, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

 _A pesar de ser un fanfic, mi intención ha sido que fuera creíble, que perfectamente pueda imaginarse como parte de la serie, por lo que he intentado ser lo más fiel posible respecto a la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes de la serie de_ _televisión, ¡espero haberlo conseguido!._

 _Desde pequeña me ha gustado Ana de las Tejas Verdes, la primera vez que supe de ella fue a través del anime, como me gustó tanto empecé a leer los libros, aunque creo recordar que sólo leí hasta el tercero, incluso vi algún que otro episodio en la televisión de la serie de 1985, pero cuando me he enamorado realmente del personaje, ha sido en esta adaptación, "Anne with an e" para mí ha sido mágica ¡y me alegro muchísimo de que la hayan renovado para una tercera temporada!_

 _He de decir, que aunque este sea el último capítulo, estoy preparando un pequeño epílogo (^_~)_

 _Una vez más, agradeceros a todos los que habéis seguido mi historia, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_

 _Uru_

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

Ana corría mientras el viento le azotaba en la cara, con cada paso que daba sus botas se hundían en la nieve, perdió el equilibrio más de una vez, pero aun así siguió corriendo, sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus frías mejillas, como el viento helado le cortaba la cara, pero continuó corriendo. Ansiaba dar salida a todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, necesitaba llegar al acantilado, maravillarse con su grandeza, con la fuerza del océano a sus pies, y tal vez, de esa forma, ver cuán insignificantes eran sus problemas.

No esperaba que Gilbert dijera que la amaba, pero tampoco que dijera que no lo hacía… se estaría mintiendo así misma si pensara que no esperaba que él la amara, en su fuero interno sentía que lo suyo era algo mutuo, pero se había equivocado, y dolía, dolía mucho.

Llegó al acantilado, allí el viento soplaba con más fuerza, parecía como si en cualquier momento pudiera arrastrarla con él, cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano, un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y empezó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez sin cohibirse, dejando salir toda su frustración, decepción e ilusiones fracasadas, mientras se arrodillaba en la nieve haciéndose un ovillo.

Estaba cansada, cansada de Josie, de Billy, de Ruby… ¡incluso de Gilbert!, sabía que era egoísta por su parte centrarse en problemas que realmente carecían de importancia, tenía una familia maravillosa que la amaba y a la cual ella amaba a su vez por encima de cualquier cosa, pero, aunque por un tiempo se sintió una más de la comunidad, había momentos en los que no era así, se veía como un bicho raro, totalmente incomprendida por la gente que le rodeaba… como esa tarde, ¿qué tenía ella de malo?, ¿qué era fea?, ¿qué hablaba demasiado?, ¿por qué se sorprendían tanto de que alguien como Gilbert pudiera estar interesado en ella?, hubo un momento en el que se sintió por encima de todos esos prejuicios, pero cuando apareció Gilbert y la golpeó con la realidad en la cara, se derrumbó, y supo que había sido derrotada por ellos.

.

.

Gilbert no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar, los chicos se habían acercado a él sonrientes, pero le era imposible prestar atención a lo que le decían, sólo podía pensar en Ana, en sus ojos, en el dolor que pudo ver reflejado en ellos…, de repente, sintió como si le faltara el aire, necesitaba alcanzarla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba, rápidamente se zafó de quienes lo rodeaban, y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo en pos de ella.

Mientras corría, su mente era un hervidero de ideas sobre posibles lugares a los que se podría haber dirigido Ana, ¿Tejas Verdes?, no, no querría preocupar a los Cuthbert, seguramente iría a alguna parte en el que pudiera estar sola, lejos de la gente, rodeada de naturaleza, así que se dirigió a la zona más alejada del pueblo que se le ocurrió, el océano.

En cuanto salió del bosque, divisó a lo lejos la figura de Ana, iba corriendo hacia el acantilado, a Gilbert se le encogió el corazón… ¿no sería capaz de…? no, absolutamente no, Ana no era tan cobarde, había pasado por situaciones mucho peores que aquella, pero aun así, la incertidumbre le dio alas a sus piernas y empezó a correr más rápido.

Ana se paró en seco cerca del borde, y entonces se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, aún los separaban unos cuantos metros, pero Gilbert vio como temblaba, estaba llorando, y a él se le partió el alma.

\- ¡Ana! – la llamó desesperado, quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que él estaba allí para ayudarla.

Ella se quedó quieta y poco a poco se volvió hacia él, por un momento lo miró como si no fuera real, como si fuera parte de un sueño, pero de pronto parpadeo, y con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – le espetó mientras le daba la espalda.

Gilbert se detuvo a escasos metros de ella, se inclinó hacia delante mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, hacía tiempo que no corría a tanta velocidad y su pecho dolía con cada bocanada de aire frío que tomaba.

\- He… he venido… - trago intentando serenar los atronadores latidos de su corazón – perdona, estoy… sin aliento – contestó con una sonrisa sesgada.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras – su voz sonaba ronca.

\- No – dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba sentada, y se arrodillo junto a ella – he venido porque he querido hacerlo.

Ana empezó a llorar otra vez, y enterrando la cara entre sus manos, Gilbert se acercó aún más y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella no hizo nada por deshacerse del abrazo, si no que se apoyó en él mientras continuó llorando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así cuando Ana se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

\- Porque, ¿qué? – preguntó él a su vez confundido.

\- ¿Por qué has querido venir?, habías dejado bastante claro que no te gusto.

Gilbert carraspeó nervioso, y se puso en pie, luego le ofreció la mano a Ana para ayudarla a levantarse, está la aceptó y se situó frente a él.

\- Mmm…, verás – Gilbert empezó a sacudirse la nieve de las ropas mientras pensaba que contestar – aquello no era lo que quería decir…

\- ¿Ah no?, pues para ser algo que no querías decir, lo dijiste bastante claro.

\- No, pero no me atraía la idea de propagar mis sentimientos delante de toda la clase.

\- Claro, y en vez de simplemente no contestar, preferiste dejarme en ridículo delante de ellos – le espetó sarcástica – sé perfectamente quién y cómo soy, al igual que sé que no te enamorarías de mi ni en un millón de años, pero podrías haber actuado diferente, ahora está claro que alguien como yo no puede gustarle a alguien como tú, que por cierto, no veo en que somos diferentes, aparte de en lo obvio, es más, ¡diría que hasta soy mejor que tú!

Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso en momentos como ese, Ana seguía siendo ella misma.

\- ¡Maravilloso!, encima te hace gracia, ¿no crees que sea mejor que tú?

\- No he dicho eso – contestó riendo – seguramente eres mejor que yo en muchísimos aspectos, pero creo que no me estoy explicando bien – y sujetándola por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos añadió – lo que quiero decir es que me gustas.

.

.

Ana no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿Gilbert acababa de decir que le gustaba?, debía estar refiriéndose a otra cosa, seguro que le gustaba como amiga y por eso había corrido tras ella. Apartó la vista de él, estaba tan irresistiblemente guapo, le brillaban los ojos y la estaba mirando de aquella forma que la ponía tan nerviosa, pronto noto que empezaba a ruborizarse.

\- Ya… - titubeó nerviosa – te gusto como una amiga, ya me dijiste que era importante para ti la última vez… , no hace falta que te fuerces en intentar complacerme, se perfectamente qué con este aspecto…

\- ¡Tú aspecto no tiene nada de malo!, eres maravillosa tal y como eres… Y sí, claro que eres importante para mí, pero no me refiero a… - carraspeó nervioso – a ese tipo de gustar…

Ana levantó una vez más la vista hacia él, no podía estar diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo, su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado, y a pesar del frío notó como una sensación agradable de calor inundaba su pecho. Gilbert se veía también ruborizado, pero no podría asegurar si por haber estado corriendo o por ella, aun así necesitaba asegurarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Gilbert rio nervioso, y miró hacía el océano durante unos momentos, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla.

\- Lo cierto es que puedes ser bastante obtusa cuando te lo propones – bromeó - lo que quiero decir es, que te amo Ana Shirley Cuthbert – y sonrió de tal forma que Ana ya no tuvo más dudas.

\- Pues que conveniente – contestó con una sonrisa igual de luminosa – porque da la casualidad, de que yo también te amo Gilbert Blythe.

Y entonces rompieron a reír juntos, de repente Gilbert la abrazó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, Ana gritó riendo sorprendida y en uno de los giros perdieron el equilibrio cayendose al suelo mientras continuaban riendo.

Ana rodó hacia un lado quedando boca arriba mirando el cielo, al igual que Gilbert, los dos respiraban de forma acelerada tras haber estado riendo y dando vueltas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me amas? – preguntó Ana.

\- Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser!, el primer día que nos conocimos, ¡partí mi pizarra en tú cabeza! – exclamo riendo.

\- Quizás esa fue la clave – contestó risueño, y giró la cara para mirarla - ¿y tú?

¿Desde cuándo amaba a Gilbert?, hacía poco que se había percatado de sus sentimientos, pero diría que lo amaba desde bastante antes…

\- Creo que me enamoré de ti cuando descubrí lo de tu padre… - y girando su cara para mirarlo a los ojos añadió – aunque por aquel entonces aún no me había dado cuenta.

\- Ya, ¿fue cuando huiste diciendo no sé qué cosa sobre que no serías una buena esposa? – se burló.

\- ¡¿Recuerdas eso?!, ¡qué vergüenza! – exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Me acuerdo de muchas cosas – dijo a la vez que le apartaba las manos de la cara.

Estaba tan cerca, Ana no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos, y a él parecía ocurrirle lo mismo… de repente, Gilbert estornudo.

\- ¡Oh vaya! – exclamó mientras se incorporaba sentándose – me parece que vamos a terminar pillando un resfriado.

\- Bueno – contestó mientras se ponía en pie – al menos habrá sido por una buena causa, ¿te ayudo? – le preguntó a la vez que le ofrecía la mano.

Gilbert la miró divertido ladeando la cabeza.

\- Te lo agradezco – y tomándola de la mano se levantó, pero no la soltó - ¿vamos? – le preguntó mientras le indicaba con la cabeza el camino por el cual habían llegado.

Ana asintió, y emprendieron el camino de vuelta aún cogidos de la mano. No terminaba de creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar!, cuando había imaginado a Gilbert declararse, siempre pensó que se darían un beso como en todas las historias románticas que había leído, pero aunque en su caso no había sido así, no le preocupaba, ya habría tiempo para los besos, ahora debían preocuparse por otras cosas, como Josie, Billy y el resto de la escuela…, a medida que se acercaban al linde con el bosque, se sentía más nerviosa por tener que hacer frente a todo eso, miró a Gilbert de soslayo, y como siempre, él ya la estaba observando, él le apretó suavemente la mano y le guiñó un ojo, Ana se sonrojó y Gilbert empezó a reír.

\- ¿Sabes? – le dijo – hay una cosa que llevo días queriéndote preguntar…

\- ¿Sí?, no puedo imaginar que puede ser – contestó Ana.

\- ¿Por qué el espíritu de la secuoya, del micro-relato que me regalaste, quería atrapar al chico para siempre?

Ana se paró mirándolo sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡desde luego no has podido entender nada si me preguntas tal cosa! – suspiró – está claro que el espíritu de la secuoya se había enamorado del chico, y por tanto... – Ana continuó con su explicación de forma apasionada.

.

.

A Gilbert le encantaba escuchar hablar a Ana, sobre todo cuando lo hacía sobre un tema que le apasionara tanto, y más, después de la angustia que había pasado al verla huir, no tenía palabras para describir lo inmensamente feliz que le hacía caminar junto a ella tomados de la mano.

Aquella mañana cuando se levantó, si alguien le hubiera dicho que por la tarde Ana correspondería sus sentimientos y volverían tomados de la mano, lo habría tachado de loco, y sin embargo, allí estaba, que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Continuó escuchando a Ana hablar sobre su historia mientras se internaban en el bosque, había decidido sacar el tema del micro-relato para desviar su atención, no creía que fuera necesario que se angustiara por lo que pudiera ocurrir, ya que sea lo que fuere, esta vez lo afrontarían juntos.

 **FIN**


	20. Epílogo

_Y hasta aquí llegamos._

 _Me haría mucha ilusión que comentarais lo que os parecido la historia y el final._

 _¡Muchas Gracias_!

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco algunos sucesos de la trama.***

 **EPÍLOGO**

Aquella mañana, como todas las demás, Jerry se dirigía hacia Tejas Verdes para trabajar con Mathew, salvo que ese día se topó con un visitante inesperado. Cerca del linde del bosque se encontraba sentado sobre un tocón el chico del que estaba enamorada Ana, Gilbert. Jerry sonrió pensando en el cambio que había dado Ana desde hacía unos días, se la veía muy feliz, era incluso difícil meterse con ella, porque nada le molestaba, seguramente aquel chico tenía mucho que ver en todo eso.

\- Bon jour! – lo saludó al pasar junto a él.

Pareció no esperarlo, ya que Gilbert dio un pequeño respingo, luego le sonrió poniéndose en pie.

\- Buenos días Jerry – le devolvió el saludo - ¿a trabajar? – le preguntó indicando con la cabeza Tejas Verdes.

\- Oui

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Jerry aprovecho para fijarse en él, no es que fuera especialmente robusto, pero se veía un buen tipo, también se le notaba nervioso, ya que empezó a columpiarse distraídamente hacía delante y hacia atrás con los pies, decidió molestarlo un poco.

\- ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta debió pillarlo por sorpresa, porque empezó a sonreír de forma nerviosa.

\- Va-bueno, eh… pasaba por aquí y decidí esperar a Ana, para así poder ir juntos a la escuela – contestó ruborizado.

"¡Ah l'amour!, los volvía a todos unos idiotas" pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, bueno, seguro que no tardará en aparecer – y calándose la gorra se despidió – Au revoir!

\- Que tengas un buen día – le contestó.

Desde luego hacía buena pareja con Ana, ella era demasiado inteligente como para escoger a alguien que no fuera de fiar, esperaba que Gilbert fuera merecedor de ella, que a pesar de ser un tanto exasperante a veces, era la mejor chica que conocía…

\- ¡Buenos días Jerry!

Jerry levanto la vista encontrándose con Ana que corría a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas para la escuela? – le preguntó a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

\- ¡Sí!- contestó parándose junto a él.

Desde que la conoció, había pasado de ser más bajo que ella, a sacarle más de una cabeza, aun así le seguía pareciendo alguien muy superior a él en muchos sentidos.

\- ¿No vas demasiado pronto esta mañana? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ana se ruborizó, Jerry sabía que reaccionaría así, y por eso mismo se lo había preguntado.

\- Tengo algunas dudas que preguntar a la Srta. Stacy – terminó contestando.

\- ¿Y vas a air con tu amor?

Ella lo miró aún más sonrojada si es que era posible.

\- ¡¿de que estas hablando?!

\- ¡Oh!, no sabía que fuera un secreto, pero al ver a tu chico esperando cerca del bosque supuse que…

\- ¡No es mi chico! – exclamó Ana

\- ¿No? – preguntó burlón.

Jerry quería a Ana como a una hermana mayor, o incluso más, ya que ella nunca había pasado de él tanto como sus hermanas, y a pesar de meterse el uno con el otro, sabía que ella sentía algo parecido. Le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas, y debido a que últimamente estaba tan absurdamente contenta, era más difícil que de costumbre.

\- No… - Ana miró nerviosa a su alrededor – bueno… no me gusta que lo llames así, ¡no es como si me perteneciera!

\- Entonces… ¿el chico al que amas?

\- ¡Shhhh! – exclamó a la vez que le tapaba la boca con la mano - ¿no puedes simplemente llamarlo por su nombre?

\- Moo ef tag didebtibo – dijo con la boca aun tapada.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño - ¡Oh, vaya! – Continuó quitándole la mano de la boca – Agghh…. Me has dejado la mano llena de babas…

\- ¡No haberme tapado la boca! – exclamó riendo.

Ana puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Idiota, ¿qué es lo que me habías dicho de todas formas?

\- Que no es divertido llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Pues te sugiero que empieces a hacerlo si no quieres que te haga la vida imposible – lo amenazo sonriente.

\- Me arriesgaré – contestó sonriendo a la vez que se alejaba de ella - ¡Ve con él!, ¡no lo hagas esperar más!

\- ¡Oh cállate! – contestó ruborizada - ¡eres incorregible Jerry! – y con una sonrisa tan luminosa como el sol, se alejó corriendo hacia donde la esperaba Gilbert.

Jerry se quedó allí unos momentos viéndola partir, Ana se merecía ser tan feliz, y más, después de todas las cosas que había vivido estando sola. Él, a pesar de no tener mucho dinero, siempre había tenido una familia que lo quería, un lugar al que pertenecer, nunca se había sentido sólo como sabía que ella se había sentido, por eso, el verla tan feliz, lo hacía feliz a él también. Ojalá pudiera seguir viendo aquella sonrisa por siempre.


End file.
